Brothers and a Vampire
by TheUrbanLegend
Summary: Imagine the iconic hero of a brothers attended a school made fit for monsters, and kill any humans found at that school. How will things turn out for these brothers? Will these brothers make it through High School? Will they have lovers and make new friends along the way? Read it to find out!
1. Brothers and a Vampire

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

AN: *This is my first story so I will not except any flames and also The transfer students are 16 in this story also they don't have facial hair and it has the Rosario + Vampire cast except Tsukune and the girls are friends just so the transfer students get attention from them*  
It'll be good to see the others again. Moka said in a cheerful tone. As she got of the bus, the bus driver had called to her, "Yokai is still a scary place and you'll never know who might appear." "Don't worry, if they are good people I will be anyone's friend, but if they are mean, I can always defend myself." With that the bus driver had went back throught the tunnel. As Moka was walking to school she heard a young girl call out to her, "Moka over here!" As Moka turned to see Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore standing besides each other. "Hi everyone!" Moka yelled back. "Hey did you hear? Apperently there's going to be two new transfer students attending Yokai today." said Kurumu. "This means I might finally find a husband." Mizore replied. "Keep that up and every boy will avoid you, besides no boy can resist me and my chest." "And what makes you think they will fall in love with you!" Yukari snapped back. The argument lasted for a while until Moka stopped them. "If we keep this up we're going to be last on the first day back." As the girls walked to Homeroom, they notice they all shared the same homeroom teacher, Miss Nekonome. "Welcome back students! It good to see familiar and new faces to this class!" Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully. "As you may or may not heard, we have a transfer student." Ms. Nekonome said to the class. "Will you introduce yourself to the class, please?" As then a tall, skinny figure entered the classroom. "Hello, my name is Luigi, nice to meet you all." As Luigi finished introducing himself, the class began to whisper to each other about the new student. "Alright, can you please sit over there?" As Ms. Nekonome pointed to a desk in front of Moka, right next to a window. As Luigi sat down Ms. Nekonome began to speak. "As you may all know, Yokai Academy is an Academy for monsters to coexsit with humans, and any human found will be killed immediatly." As Luigi heard that last comment he tensed up and panicked in his mind, "She's kidding right, I wonder how they react if they found out what we've done in the past." As time went by it became lunchtime, as Luigi got up he was approached by a group of girls. "Hi there. You're Luigi right. My name is Moka Akashiya, is this my group of friends, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore. Would you like to join us for lunch?" "Sure" Luigi responded back. As Moka got a Tomato Juice from the vending machine, the others saw Luigi pull out a weird drink. "What is that?" Yukari asked. "Oh this, where I'm from people drink this all the time, it's called a Shroom Shake." As Luigi gulpled it down the girls where wondering what kind of Yokai drink mushroom flavored shakes. "Ah, delicious" Luigi said satisfied. "So those rumors are true, then I wonder who else is the other student." Kurumu said with a questioned tone. "Oh that's an easy question." Luigi said as the girls were wondering why Luigi would know. "That would be my brother, Mario, we both were transferred to this school." Luigi said with smug knowing he was right. "I wonder if they're going to fight like Moka and Kokoa." Mizore stated. "What do you mean by that?" Luigi asked. "Well you see I have a younger sister who always attack me just to make me release my ture form." "True form? What do you mean by that?" Luigi asked. "Well you see, I'm..." as Yukari slapped her hand on Moka's mouth. "You can't tell your monster form at school, remember?" Yukari yelled at Moka. "Well that's ok, besides me and my brother get along and we're always there for each other in the other's time of need." As the group continue to talk Luigi was suddenly grabbed by a boy his age with many piercings. "Who do you think you are coming to this school and thinking you can more popular than me!?" as the boy threw Luigi at the vending machine. "Saizou stop that! You might hurt Luigi!" Moka yelled at Saizou. "Sure thing! All you need to do is to be my girlfriend." Saizou replied wickedly. "I will never be freinds, let alone be some jerks girlfriend!" Moka cried back. "Well then I guess he's going to die." Saizou yelled as he continued to punch Luigi and threw him into the ground. Seeing this the girls were about to transform to protect Luigi, they noticed a figure standing behind them. That figure jump into the air like it was nothing and punch Saizou in the face. Angered from being hit he tried to punch this new figure but he dodge it like nothing and kicked Saizou. "Just wait, I'm going to get my revenge!" as a bruised Saizou yelled and walked away. "Just who are you?" the girls asked in unison towards the mysterious figure. The figure ignored their question and walk towards Luigi. As the girls kept asking questions, the figure took out a green mushroom and fed it to the unconscious Luigi. It only took a few seconds before Luigi's bruises began disappearing, and then Luigi got up. The girls were shocked on what just happen, only to be surprised what happen next, Luigi began to hug the figure. "Thanks bro. your always there for me." And then the girls yelled in unison. "THAT'S YOUR BROTHER!?"

So leave a review and drop a like if you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all then.


	2. Brothers and Monsters

Chapter 2: Super Monster Bros.

AN: *I will be taking in new characters for the Mario Bros. an example would be a rival for the bros. in a soccer competition. Just name a Yokai, there name, characteristic, and when they should appear in the story. Also there will be apperances of other Mario/ Nintendo characters.*  
As the day went by the girls wanted to know more about Luigi and his brother, Mario and how he was able to beat Saizou without transforming. When classes ended Luigi walked out of class to see Mario waiting for him. "Hey Mario! Is there something you need" Luigi yelled out to his brother. Mario just looked at him and Luigi knew Mario wanted to talk in private. As the brothers walked away the school, Moka couldn't help but follow them and see what they were up to. Mario and Luigi continued to walk away from the school until they reach a cliffside seeing nothing but a endless red sea. When they stopped, the silent Mario began to talk to his brother, and Moka hid behind a tree to hear their conversation. "Luigi, do you know about the rule that concerns human right?" Mario asked Luigi in a stern voice, "Yes, Mario they will kill us if they ever found out if we are humans." Luigi said in a depressed tone. 'Wait there humans! They seem to nice and strong to be humans.' Moka said in her mind. "Luigi listen, I know you've already had made some friends and I believe this is a school for us, because of our powers. We could never use them in the human world." Mario said to Luigi. "So when trouble appears, I'll try my best to always be at your side and we can fight like a team like before. However there will be times I can't be there." Mario said to Luigi. "Wait what do you mean Mario?" Luigi asked Mario with concern. "Luigi, you might have to fight by yourself at some times." Mario told Luigi, hoping for a good response. "I can't! I'm nowhere near as strong as you, everyone worshipped you back home while I was always in your shadow." Luigi yelled at Mario. "Luigi listend, that may be true, however I know how strong you are, you've save my live twice from ghosts, you can summon thunder, you've fought in multiple fighting tournaments, you've helped me save the kingdom hundreds of times, you are strong Luigi. You can and will have to fight at this school, alright?" Mario yelled back at Luigi, "Yeah, your right bro. I should believe in myself and what I'm capable of, thanks." Luigi said to Mario. "Alright, that's good to hear, now let's get back to your girlfriends" Mario said to Luigi, teasing his little brother. "Oh shut it." Luigi said to Mario blushing a bit on his cheeks, only to stick his tongue out to his brother. As they were walking back, they notice a girl with pink hair hiding behind a tree. "How much did you hear?" Mario asked with a concerned tone. "I, um, heard everything." Moka replied with an innocent tone. After hearing that, Luigi had turned white and ran away as fast as he could. "Luigi, wait! Come back!" Moka yelled out to Luigi. "So now that you know our secret, you're going to kill us, right?" Mario asked Moka, sounding depressed. "No! I would never do anything like that! I've met your brother, and he seems nicer than any other human I met." "What do you mean by that." Mario asked Moka. "Well, up to Middle School, I've lived in the human world, they were all mean to me and I dispised humans ever since, all I wanted was a friend. But your brother is different from the rest of them. He was nice to me, and hearing from what you said he seems strong." "Yeah, however when it comes to monsters and fighting, I would face whatever is thrown at me while Luigi would try to run away, as you just saw. We should catch up to him and explain what you just told me." As Mario began to run so fast, Moka couldn't catch up and fell behind. By the entrance to the tunnel Luigi stood, there tired and gasping for air. "Luigi, wait!" Mario called out to his brother. However out of nowhere a huge figure had delivered a nasty blow to Mario, knocking him straight into a wall. "Mario!" Luigi cried out, seeing his brother past out on the floor. As Moka caught up, she noticed Mario passed out, and seeing a monster attacking Luigi. "I told I would have my revenge! And now you know never to mess with me!" The huge monster yelled. "Saizou stop! You're hurting them!" Moka yelling at the transformed Saizou. "Sure, after these losers are dead! Afterwards I'm taking you on a date!" saizou yelled, throwing Luigi down towards the floor. "Now to kill you first, this is what happens when you think you can beat me!" Saizou yelled at the unconcious Mario. As Moka was about to pull of her rosario, she noticed something to shocked her. She saw Luigi got up from the floor and take a hit for Mario. "What the..." Saziou yelled only to get hit in the face by a hammer. "You can call me a coward, you can call me weak, but if you dare touch my brother, THEN YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" As Luigi yelled, he pulled out a green mushroom. 'There it is again, what does that even do?' Moka wondered. As Luigi fed the green mushroom to Mario, his bruises began to disappear, Mario got back up. "Luigi what happend?" as Mario asked Luigi, seeing Luigi bruised a bit and covered in dirt. "I'm okay Mario, but now let's show this creep what happens when they mess with us brothers." Luigi asked confidentally to Mario. "Sure, let's do Chopper Bros." Mario yelled back to Luigi. With that Luigi, stood in front of Mario, only to get hit on the head by Mario's hammer, being sent in the ground, only that Mario jump in the air ending up next to Saizou. But what happened next amazed Moka, Luigi had jumped out of the ground, pushing Mario into the air, and as he fell down, Mario repeatedly swung his hammer at Saizou as he fell down. After being hit multiple times, Saizou had fell down, passed out, as transformed back into his human form. "What was that!, you guys beat Saizou without transforming and with one attack!" Moka yelled with enthusiasm and joy, with a hint of fear. "Oh that, when Luigi and I need to deal serious damage quick, we do something we like to call a Bros. attack. We team up to do things similiar to what you saw, but it takes some of our energy away when we do it." Mario said to the curious Moka. "Luigi don't worry she won't kill us" "Yeah, and I won't tell anyone else about your secret." Moka told to the worried Luigi. As she finished her sentence Moka fell down. "Moka are you all right?!" yelled the brothers yelled in unison. "Yes, I have a secret that you shouldn't tell anyone else. I'm a vampire and this Rosario keeps away my true vampire self." As she pointed to her chest, making both brothers blush a bit. " So there's a another side of you, a more mean and aggresive one, am I right?" Mario asked Moka. "Yes, but because I grew up in the human world, I never was able to suck human blood, I was only allowed to drink blood packs, so I was wondering if I can sucked a liitle of your blood." Moka asked the brothers, making Luigi turn white again. "Oh no, don't worry. I need only a liitle bit a day." Moka told the scared Luigi. "Alright, how do you want to decide who's blood she sucks?" Luigi asked Mario. "Let's play hammer, and whoever loses has to give her blood today, and we switch day-by-day making it fair." Mario wickedly laughed after his comment. As both brother pulled out their hammers, they hear a group girl yell loud, "Moka!, There you are." As Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore caught up and were asking why she left, they saw the brothers holding hammers. "Why do they have hammers out." Mizore asked in a dull tone. As they saw Luigi swing his hammer at Mario, hitting him, not flinching at the attack. "My turn." Mario said as Luigi thought 'Oh no.' in his mind. When Mario hit Luigi with his hammer he yelled out in pain from the attack. "You lose, so you start today and it's my turn tommorow." Mario said to Luigi with glee. 'He always wins at this game' Luigi thought in his head. As the girls were wondering what they were talking about, Moka pressed her lips on Luigi's neck to suck some of his blood. As the girls were shocked they were also relived. "At least she'll dricking our blood," Mizore said, "Yeah it felt weird to have another girl put her lips on me" Kurumu stated, "I kinda liked it" Yukari said out loud. As she said that, she grabbed everyone's attention. "What!" Yukari said in a panicked tone. "Well even then I won't let Moka win Luigi's heart!" Kurumu yelled, placing Luigi's wrist between her breasts. "I kinda liked this one." Mizore said hugging Mario. "Don't forget me too!" Yukari yelled, jumping on both brothers sides. "Well Luigi, you finally get the attention you wanted, plus you finally get a kiss from a girl, unlike Daisy." Mario said in a wity tone. "WHAT did you just say Mario!? How many times have I told you, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Luigi yelled angrily at Mario. Mario just began to laugh, but Luigi got of the girls grasp and began to build about thunder in his hands. "Wait what are you doing?" Mario said breaking free from the girls as well. " I had enough of you joking like that, so this is what you deserve!" Luigi yelled as he got closer to Mario. "I was just kidding, bro. Just stop please." Mario said in a scared tone getting ready to run away. "Get back here and take what you deserve!" Luigi yelled at his brother as he started to chase Mario. The girls began to laugh, and started to chase after the speedy bros.

So how did you guys like it. Leave a review and drop any ideas or suggestions. Also I don't know who should I ship the girls with, so I will open a voting poll, also no Daisy or Peach, because we have too much of that.


	3. Brothers and Newspapers

AN: *Unlike most people who create a story but doesn't finish, I will finish this story no matter what. I do not have school, but when I return, there will be less updates to Super Monster Bros. However I will update once a day during my summer break, if possible 2 chapters a day. And I thank all of you who are reading this story and supporting me.*

A few days had passed since the fight with Saizou, and even more rumors began to fly about the brothers. People began to talk about they way they had beaten Saizou, or how strong they would be to defeat an Orgre without transforming. However every student had one question in mind, why did they always eat mushrooms? Some students tried to figure out which Yokai species loves eating mushrooms, while others made jokes that it was just drugs. Everything they would eat had mushrooms in it, Mushroom Pancakes, Mushroom Soup, Mushroom Cake, but the one that caught most off guard was Spaghetti covered with mushrooms. The girls couldn't handle it so one day at lunch, when they met the brothers they all asked, "Why is everything you eat have mushroom in it?" As both brothers looked at each other they began to laugh, "It's because we were born where almost every food has mushrooms in it, we do however sometimes eat normal food." Luigi stated, "That's right, a vampire needs blood for nutrients, so with us, we eat mushrooms for nutrients." Mario said. "Oh that reminds me, what was that green mushroom you fed to Luigi? " Yukari asked, only to have the others lean in because they too wanted to know the answer. "Well how should I put this, were we come from, those mushrooms are everywhere and they have the power to revive people, like a second chance at life." Mario said nervesly. That had sent all the girls into shock, with that they had enough to know for today and stopped asking questions.

As the day went by, class had ended. Before any students were able to leave the room, Ms. Nekonome had called for the classes' attention. "Excuse me students, to help students get a sense of the human world, it is mandatory that you join a club. You are all dismissed." And with that the students began to walk out of their classes. As Luigi went up to Mario, they were approach by Moka. "Hey guys, would like to join us in the newspaper club?" Moka asked the brothers. Luigi was about to respond but Mario had stopped him, "That sounds fun, but is it alright if me and Luigi can see the other clubs before we decide?" Mario asked Moka. "Sure, that's alright, but whatever you do, don't join the swimming club. Trust me alright?" Moka told the brothers with a concern tone. With that the brothers began to explore the different clubs. They saw a few sports club they might enjoy, but avoided it because of how extreme they would play, they saw the swimming club only to remember Moka's warning, all the other clubs were monster related so the brothers avoided it for Luigi's sake. "I guess we should join the newspaper club then, huh bro.?" Luigi said asking to his brother. "Sure, but let's try to find their booth." Mario replied back to Luigi. They began to run around until they saw a similiar blue-haired girl. When the brothers got closer they noticed Kurumu and Yukari wearing maid dresses. "Why are you wearing that?" A blushing Luigi asked Kurumu. "Well you see, were trying to seduce boys into joining the club." Kurumu cheerfullying replying, jumping up and down. "This is demeaning." Yukari said blushing, trying to cover herself. "Your just jealous that the boys choose my breasts over yours." Kurumu said towards the young witch. After that comment they began to fight with each other, Luigi gave a little laugh and whispered into his brothers ear, "I think she might need a Super Mushroom." only that Mario whispered back, "At this rate she would need a Mega Mushroom." After that comment, both brothers began to laugh, they wrote in their names to join the newspaper club.

It was the first meetup of the newspaper club, and both Mizore and Moka were happy to see the brothers in the same club. Moka couldn't help it and yelled, "I'm so happy to have you guys with us!" However no one expected Mizore's comment, "I get to be closer to my husband." Sending both brothers into shock, wondering which one she was talking about. As they began to chat, a unknown figure for the brothers entered the room, while the girls knew all too long who he was. "Hi, my name is Gin, I'm in charge of the newspaper club. Nice to meet you." As the figure began to shake the brothers hand, Gin had thought to himself, 'So these are the transfer students, the skinny one might be a threat to winning Moka's heart.' As the day went by, the brothers already had in mind what their article would be about. When everyone begun to go back to the dorms, Luigi was the last one out, only that he was stopped by Gin. "Hey Luigi, may I talk to you on the roof?" Gin asked Luigi, "Sure, why not?" Luigi replied with a concerned tone. As they went towards the roof, Mario knew something was up. He ran back towards the school, only to catch the girls' attention. At the roof, Gin had already transformed into a werewolf, he was dashing around so fast, no one could see him. Mario was about to jump in, only that the girls' were about to transform, only that they notice what Luigi was doing. Luigi pulled out a clock, while doing that, clocks began to surround Gin, only that he had stopped completely, Luigi walked up to him and smacked Gin with his hammer, knocking Gin into the fence, knocking him out. The girls stood there jaw-dropped wondering what just happen while Mario had slap his hand on his head because he forgot the brothers had brought items from their journeys, and he had forgot he had them.

Sorry if I'm not giving enough lines towards Mizore or Yukari, it might stay this way a few more chapters, but I gurantee they will have more lines later on. Also what Mario games should I make chapters about? Sluggers/ Strikers/ Party/ Kart/ Smash/ Mario &Luigi/ Olympic Games I already have two Nintendo chapters in mind, ready with two Nintendo characters who would be shipped with Yukari and the one who doesn't get a brother. So leave a review and check back everyday for a new chapter, see you guys later.


	4. Brothers and Power-Ups

AN: *I appreciate all of guys who are actually reading my stories but please leave a review on how you would want the story progress. I already have in mind a Smash Bros., Mario and Luigi, and a Mario spin-off chapter.*

After the fight with Gin, even more rumors began to fly around about the brothers. Some were thinking they were time-lords who knew what was going to happen or when. but what set of their minds was the brothers article. Enough of waiting the girls wanted to know what the brothers were talking about in their artcile. When question the brothers look at each other trying to figure out how to explain it. "Well remember how we said there are tons of green mushrooms in our world, well there are other things similiar like that in our hometown that gives people power." Luigi said, sending the girls into shock once again. Simultaneously the girls asked the brothers, "Can you show us!?" "Sure, but not at the school. If they saw any of our powerups, it would create trouble." With that they left for class, after classes were over Mizore told the gruop to follow her. They walked away from the school until they reached a small lake. "Here we are, this is where I go to when I'm bored." Mizore stated. "I like it, I don't know why but it gives me a sense of relief." Mario replied making Mizore blush. As the brothers pulled out a bag, they began to dump out items and power-ups. "Alright which one would you guys would like to see first?" Luigi asked. "I like to see what the cherry does!" Kurumu yelled back. With that Luigi touched a double-cherry creating a clone of himself. Only that one of the Luigi's face was being suffocated by Kurumu's breast. "Yahoo! I can have a Luigi for myself!" However that didn't last very long because that Luigi dissappeared. "Wait what happened!?" Kurumu said out loud. As Luigi began to laugh Mario said, "Well if a clone is hurt or dies, they dissapear and the remaining clone will become the real one." "Can I see the ice one?" Mizore asked politely. "Sure let me find it." Mario replied back. In a minute he found it and became Ice Mario. "Cool." Mizore said. "That very Ice of you to say." Mario replied back. "This ice power is so strong, it can freeze lava just by touching it." Luigi said sending the girls again into shock, none more than Mizore. "What is this one?" Yukari asked as she reached for a tiny blue mushroom. Both brothers tried to stop her but they were too late. As Yukari touch the mushroom, she shrank to a size of a pea. "What happened to me!?" a high pitched Yukari asked. "Well you see, that's a mini mushroom. It makes so anyone who uses it shrinks, making them very weak, but able to enter small areas." Mario stated. As Kurumu picked up the tiny Yukari, she teases the little witch saying," Looks like you'll never get any bigger!" "Make me normal again!" the little witch yelled. Mario gave Yukari a Super Mushroom, and she returned to normal size. As time went by, everyone kept trying out the power-ups the brothers had. Moka grabbed a Tanooki Leaf and a Boomerang Flower, Kurumu grabbing a Gold Flower, Yukari grabbing a Cat Bell, Mizore panicking with a Fire Flower, Mario with a Penguin Suit, Luigi with a Frog Suit. As the gang shared laughs and were having a fun time, they were approached by a huge monster. "You don't deserve the attention of our goddesses!" The monster yelled. One part of the body spoke and said, "I'm in charge of the Moka Akashiya fan club!" then other pice of the body spoke and said, "I'm in charage of the Kurumu Kurono fan club!" Finally a twisted head said out loud, "And I'm in charge of the Yukari Sendo fan club!" "And together we form what we like to call Big Brother!" the monsters yelled in unison. As Mario turns to the girls he asks, "Would you care to see two more items we have?" The girls nod their head in unison. As both Mario and Luigi reached into the bag, Mario pulled out a Mushroom while Luigi pulled out a star. In shere seconds, Mario is twice the size of the monster and Luigi is changing colors of a rainbow. Mario easily stomps on the monster head, causing the students to transform back into their human form, only to have Luigi kick them back towards the school. Luigi then smiles and says, "Your what I call a Big Brother." only to have Mario reply back with, "Well I guess you're the superstar." Causing both brothers to laugh at their terrible jokes, causing the others to laugh. They then make their way bak to school, not before Moka drank some of Mario's blood, setting Mizore into a silent fury.

Sorry guys if I don't have the girls transform into their monster form, but they need to know how strong the brothers are, I mean they save the Universe, TWICE! Also sorry if this seems filler, but I'm trying my best not to go to fast since the girls are already friends, also I will try my best to follow the magna stroyline, but I've only seen the anime and if I stop to read magna, that would leave me less time to update chapters. So leave a review and any suggestions, and I'll see you all then.

P.S. So far onlyPikminfan24 is leaving reviews, so if no one else leaves reviews, I'm going with his suggestions.


	5. Brothers and Sisters

AN: *I am very please that I've already reached 50 views from you guys, this gives me motivation to continue this story. Also I'm skipping the episode, Math and a Vampire, because let's face it, I don't think anyone wants that happening to the brothers.*

It was just a normal day for the brothers, if you can count going to school for monsters and having girls through themselves on you normal. As Mario woke up from bed, he realized that today, there was no school. He then turns to see his sleeping brother, in bed right next to him. 'I still can't believe were roommates again.' Mario thought to himself. After they got from bed and got into some clean clothes, they walked outside only to be greeted by Moka outside. "Hi Mario! Hi Luigi!" she called out greeting the brothers. "May I have a drink please?" Moka asked the brothers. Luigi knew it was his turn so he got into position, and let Moka have some of his blood. "Arigato." Moka said cheerfully. Only that out nowhere, a voice called out specifically towards Moka. "There you are, my precious Moka!" As Moka heard that voice she ran away, only that the brothers see a red-head girl begin to chase Moka, while holding a club. Mario and Luigi were about to stop the girl, however Yukari called out to them saying, "It's no use, that Moka's little sister, Kokoa." "But why is she chasing her with a club?" Luigi asked. "That's because she wants Moka to remove her Rosario to be with her 'sister'." Mizore replied back to the brother. "I don't get it." Luigi said back. "Remember how Moka said her rosario keeps away her more aggressive side? Well I think Kokoa grew up with that side of Moka." Mario said, explaining to his brother. "That's actually right. How did you piece that together quickly?" Kurumu asked Mario. "Well me and Luigi always had to always figure out problems during our adventures." Mario replied back. "So we just leave them be then? Feels weird not taking charge like we do bro." Luigi said, sounding depressed. "Don't worry, I can keep you company." Kurumu said to Luigi as she jump on Luigi's back, giving Mizore an idea to do the same thing to Mario.

Later on that same day the gang had finally caught up to Moka. "I think she might be the death of me." Moka said, catching her breath. "Hey, you know who she reminds me of, Bowser Jr." Mario said to Luigi. "Who's that and why does my sister remind you of him?" Moka asked the brothers. "Well once again back home, he is the son of the king of the rival kingdom, Bowser." Luigi said to Moka, also grabbing the others attention. "Wait so he's a prince, so how does he act like Kokoa?" Moka asking the brothers again. "It's because he's like his father. He only thinks of kidnapping the princess and conquering the kingdom where we live." Mario said. "Yeah, if we didn't stop them everytime they tried, they would probably be in control of our home. But no matter what, they never give up." Luigi said adding to his brother comment. They then start to talk for a while before someone interrupted their conversation. "So I finally found you two!" As everyone turn around, they see a small turtle with spikes and a bandana with a picture of a mouth on it. The girls all turn around and asked in unison, "Who are you?" Only to hear the brothers both responding simultaneously, "Bowser Jr." "My dad might not be able to do anything right now, but I can" Bowser Jr. yelled out pulling out what looks like a paint brush. Only that Kokoa came out of nowhere yelling out to Moka, "I finally got you cornered!" Luigi was surprised from Kokoa's appearence and fell backwards, pulling of Moka's rosario. In an insatnt bats began to surround Moka as her inner vampire was being released. Done transforming, Moka had white hair, and she grew sizes in certain places the brothers wouldn't mention, but the biggest change was her voice. "So you two are the reason why I haven't been released in a while? You two aren't what I call 'normal'" she said to the brothers. "Onee-sama! You're finally back! I missed you so much!" Kokoa yelled out hugging Moka in different ways. "How many times have I told not to mess with the other Moka, she too is your sister." the white haired Moka said to Kokoa. "She isn't my real sister, you are!" Kokoa said to Moka. The white hair Moka, agitated yelled, "That's enough, KNOW YOUR PLACE!" and kicked Kokoa a far amount of distance with one quick. "So then, it's just the brat left." Mario said cofidentally. This caused Bowser Jr. to get upset and yell "Take that back you jerk!" painting what looks like a hammer bro, boomerang bro, ice bro, and fire bro. "Becareful! Those paintings will come to life, so we need your help!" Luigi yelled out the others. In a second Yukari had pull out her wand, Kurumu growing a tail; wings ; and longer nails as if they were claws, and Mizore having her hair turn into ice and gaining ice claws. "We need you guys to create an opening so we can hit the twerp!" Mario said to the others. Mario and Luigi began to run far away, waiting for their opening. With that Mizore had no problems dealing with the ice bro, Yukari defeating a fire bor with just a pan, Kurumu slashing through the ice bro, and Moka kicking away the hammer bro like it was nothing. With that, Mario pulled out a skateboard and as they both hop on it, it began to build up speed. They went faster and faster until they were about to reach Bowser Jr. who was busy trying to create more minions. Mario pulled out his hammer and before they crashed into Bowser Jr., Mario and Luigi spun the skateboard, making Mario swing his hammer at Bowser Jr. causing him to fly right of the cliff. Everyone was shocked, thinking they killed someone, only to see him in a flying mobile that had a clown face on it. Bowser Jr. then yelled "I'm telling dad on you! I'll be back!" flying away crying. As everyone was celebrating, Luigi was about to shake Moka's hand, having her respond saying, "Don't confuse me with the other Moka." Taking the rosario from Luigi's grasp and putting it on her neck. Moka then turned back to normal, but passed out. The brothers having enough of what happened, went back to the dorms to relax, but no before being bombarded by the girls.

I think I might just start 2 chapters a day, so long I have an idea. So leave an idea, and if it's good I'll make a chapter on it. Also I thinking a possible shipping is Bowser Jr. and Kokoa. So leave any reviews or suggestions, and I'll see you guys tomorrow. Also tommorow, I'll be making a Mario Sports chapter.


	6. Brothers and Witches Pt 1

AN: Sorry for all the grammar and spelling errors, but I am only a human, and my program doesn't check for any of these errors. Also I am very happy to say that the amount of views for Brothers and a Vampire have doubled in one day! So I appreciate all of you who is reading my stories and supporting me.

It was Summer break, and both bros. were excited for the field trip the newspaper club was taking. As Mario was wearing a blue jacket and a red shirt with a red hat, Luigi stood right next to his brother wearing a blue jacket also, but with a green shirt and green hat. As they paitently waited for the others to arrive so that they all get on the bus, Luigi began to talk to his brother. "I can't believe were going back home." Mario then nodded his head and said, "It's probably the best place since it runs like the human world, but at the same time will not judge us for being 'different.'" As they waited, the girls and Ms. Nekonome arrived and they all boarded the bus. As they went through the tunnel, in a few short minustes they reached the other side to see liitle people that have mushrooms on their head and mushroom shaped houses. The bus continues to drive until they reached a beach. They all proceeded to het off the bus and began to build a tent right towards the beach. When both brothers were done setting up the tents, one thing came to their mind, swimming. With that they quickly ran to the changing room and proceeded to change into their swimwear. As Mario jump into the water, Luigi stopped only to see Moka sitting in the sand. Luigi, being nice asked Moka, "Why don't you join us for a swim?" Moka looked up to Luigi and said, "I'm a vampire. it hurts me to touch water unless it has herbs in it." Hearing that, Luigi pulled out some refreshing herbs, grinded it up, and threw it into the water. "Try it now." Luigi said to Moka. She got up and was scared of touching a drop of water, but to her surprise it didn't hurt. Everyone soon joined the brothers in the water, playing games and trying to get closer to the brothers. When they were done, everyone decided to explore a cliffside that was next to the camp. As everyone walked through the maze of flowers, the group overheard two mushrooms talking to each other, one male, one female. *For this part, imagine Egoraptor's impression of Toad* "Isn't this Koopa Kilff?" the female toad asking the other toad, "Yes, but what about it?" the male toad replied back. "I heard all the other toads that were here have been captured by Bowser, and turning him into minions." that female toad said. "I just wish they were here to help us." the male toad said, sounding depressed. The group decided it be best for right now to walk away, but as they do that, someone through the bushes saw Yukari's wand.

It was nightime, everyone decided to got to bed, the brothers sharing a tent, while the girls shared the others. Yukari couldn't sleep, so she decides to go back to Koopa Kliff, waking up the others without her noticing. When Yukari reached the cliff, she was greeted by a girl who looked the age of the brothers. The mysterious girl finally spoke and said, "Hello, my name is Ruby, I am a witch just like you." "A witch like just like me? Then why are you here?" Yukari said to Ruby. "I've come to see if you would join me and master, with other witches to help conquer this kingdom" Ruby said in a menacing tone. "Why do you want to take over this kingdom!?" Yukari yelled back. "It's because of two brothers, they always harm witches, throwing fire at them with no remorse, they always stop the plans of Bowser." Ruby said back to Yukari. "Bowser? But I thought he..." as Yukari was interrupted by the arrival of the borthers and everyone else. "Right there! Those are the brothers who destroy everything that they see!" Ruby yelled out loud, pointing at the brothers. Ruby the pulled out a wand, and without warning, hit the brothers with magic so strong, they both passed out. Seeing that, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore entered a blind rage and attcked Ruby.

When the brothers finally woke up, they saw a crying Yukari, as they both tried to approached her, she hid behind Moka. "I'm not going near you two until you explain what Ruby was talking about!" Luigi stood there confused, however Mario knew what she might be talking about. "Well first of, they aren't witches, they're wizards called Magikoopas. Second we don't burn them at a stake like how humans used to do with witches, we use firballs. Don't you remeber that red flower and what it does?" Mario said to the little witch. Hearing that she became less scared, however Ruby had woken up only to see the brothers. "You! What do you think you're doing!" Ruby said, yelling at the brothers. "Here, this will make you feel better." Luigi said to Ruby, handing her a shroom shake. "You guys might wanna sit down, there's quite a bit we need to explain" Mario said, knowing he would have to tell them more stories of their past adventures.

I'm ending it of here, this chapter will be long if I were to continue, however I will post the part 2 to this ASAP with sports with the Mario Brothers.


	7. Brothers and Witches Pt 2

AN: Time for part 2! Also those of you reading, I created another crossover story, however I can't decide which to choose. So check it out and tell me which one I should do. I will write the most popular one, AFTER this story, or if I have writer's block.

As everyone gathered around Mario and Luigi, Luigi decided to speak first, "Well if what Mario said is true, then that means your 'master' is one of Bowser's minions, Kamek." Ruby was shocked to hear what he had said because it was true. "Who's Kamek?" all the girls asked in unison. "Well when we were babies, the stork was delivering us to our parents." Mario said, causing the girls to automatically say, "Dah" "However Kamek came to kidnap us for his plans, he tried that 3 times, always capturing Luigi while I fell on an island inhabited by Yoshis." That word disgusted Ruby, while making everyone else ask, "What's a Yoshi?" As Mario pulled out a picture of a Yoshi, Luigi began to speak again and said, "This is a Yoshi, when Mario fell on the island, Mario was determined to save me. Seeing that, the Yoshis all agreed to work together to help Mario save me and protect us for the rest of our lives." "However, there are those moments." Mario said with despair, "We treat to Yoshis as pets, feeding them, playing with them. However on some journeys they would join us, and we being selfish would sometimes without thinking, we would jump of them to reach safety as they fell to their demise" Hearing that the girls were shocked, but happy to hear they felt bad about it and did care for the Yoshis. "As for Kamek, over the years, he's always been using magic messing with the creatures of the Mushroom Kingdom, changing the way the act and causing trouble." Mario continued to speak.

Hearing the brothers and what they said, Ruby returned back to Koopa Kilff, seeing Kamek there, waiting for her return. "Where have you been?" Kamek asked Ruby. "Well I saw a witch who I tried recruiting, only that the brothers showed up and…" only that Ruby was interrupted by Kamek yelling, "You encountered the brothers!? Did you get rid of them!" "No, but they gave me this shake and told me that you're…" however once again, Ruby was interrupted, "Enough of this nonsense! We most eliminate the brothers now!" As few minutes Mario and company ran back to Koopa Kilff, only to see Ruby standing next to a blue-robed turtle. "Kamek!" Both brothers yelled in unison. "You're too late Mario and Green Stache! This is what happens to those who disobey lord bowser!" Kamek yelled while pulling out a wand, summoning a group of toads in cages. What happened next was horrifying, Ruby turned the toads into Piranha Plants, one turning into a Bone Piranha Plant. Next Kamek had used magic on the Bone Piranha Plant, causing it to grow 10 times its size. As both brothers jumped into action, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore transformed while Yukari pulled out her wand. As best they could do, they were no match for the army of Piranha Plants. "Give up and surrender yourself to Lord Bowser!" Kamek cackled loudly "We have an army of our own, so we'll never give up!" Mario yelled back at Kamek. With that Mario pulled out a whistle, and upon blowing it, a horde of colored Yoshis appeared. They began to put Mario, Luigi, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari on their backs to ride them. As the Yoshis began to lay eggs to use as ammo, to attack Kamek's army, the Piranha Plants began to return back to normal. In a few minutes, Kamek's army was reduced to a bunch of scared, weak toads. "One day I'll will get my revenge on you brothers!" With that Kamek summoned his broom and flew off into the distance. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Seeing you into action, I know you two are the real heroes." Ruby said to the brothers. "It's alright, you didn't know, but now you know." Luigi replying back to Ruby. "I got an idea! You can come to Yokai academy with us be our friends!" Yukari said cheerfully to Ruby "I like that idea, but first I have something I must do first, I must apologize to the princess of this kingdom." "Oh here follow us." Mario said. Luigi followed right next to his brother while the girls were behind wondering why they would know the princess of the kingdom.

In a few minutes, they were at the front gate of the castle, Peaches' Castle. There were guards blocking the front gate. "Halt! No one is allowed to enter unless they are royalty or heroes." The toad guards said in unison. Both brothers proceeded to jump, only to get a surprise reaction from the guards. "No way! We're sorry for not recognizing you! Please enter!" as the toads move out of the way allowing the group to enter the castle. They roamed the castle for a few minutes until they found the throne room, where Peach was sitting. "Mario! Luigi! It's good to see you! How is it at Yokai?" "It's good, if you count having multiple girls want you and almost be killed every day." Mario said sarcastically. "Doesn't sound as different as our adventures." Luigi said back to his brother, causing the three to begin laughing. "Who is she?" Moka asked the brothers. "Oh, well remember how we said we've gone on adventures, well this is the princess we save hundreds of times, Princess Peach." Luigi said with pride. "So she's your girlfriend?" Mizore asked specifically with a depressed tone towards Mario, causing him to blush and panic. "What? No! We just save here because Bowser threatened our home and he'd always kidnapped her!" causing Mizore to get excited on the inside. "Sure, that's the reason why." Luigi said to his brother nudging him. Mario now felt how his brother felt every time he made a joke, however he wasn't gonna let that slide. Suddenly another princess had walked into a room, she wore a yellow dress and had long brown hair. Mario made a smile and said, "Hey bro. aren't you going to kiss your girlfriend?" Hearing this, Luigi's face turned beet red and he ran at out of the room. "Who's that then, and why did she make Luigi embarrassed?" Kurumu asked her brother. Hearing their conversation, the woman walked up to her and shook her hand saying, "Hi! I'm Daisy! I'm Peaches' cousin and like Mario, people joke that me and Luigi are a thing because he's rescued me before." Ruby was acting serious and went to confront Peach. "Excuse me, but I've came here to apologize." Ruby said looking down. "And what do you want to apologize for?" Peach asked Ruby. "I was the one kidnapping Toads, turning into Bowser's minions." Ruby said responding to Peaches' question. Suddenly out of nowhere, a toad with brown spots on his head and a mustache confronted Ruby yelling, "Ah so you work for Bowser!? Guards! Seize her and throw her into the dungeon!" Suddenly two toads appeared, trying to take Ruby to the dungeon. "Wait, you have a dungeon?" Mario asking Peach. Peach just responds with a sigh saying, "No we don't. Toadsworth is overreacting. Guards, you are dismissed." With that the toads walked away from Ruby. "Princess, what is the matter, do you not want to stop Bowser and his army!" Toadsworth said angrily towards the princess. "Yes, however this girl had the courage to confront me for an apology, and since she was a witch, she thought it would be good to be with Kamek." Peach replied back to Toadsworth's comment. "Wait how did you know she was a witch?!" Yukari said in shock. "Well when you rule a kingdom were you see skeletons turtles walk around, or see a plant with teeth. Who do you think sent the brothers to Yokai or who had the idea of having the field trip here? Isn't that right Ms. Nekonome?" As Peach turned around to see a cat eating a buffet of Cheep Cheeps. This caused everyone to yell in unison, "Ms. Nekonome?!" having her respond with a meow. "Master Mario, Master Luigi, can you keep an eye on this girl when you return to Yokai?" Toadsworth asking the brothers this favor. His response were both brothers nodding their heads. When it came time to go, everyone including Ruby boarded to bus back to Yokai.

This might be my best yet. Everyone has a decent amount of lines, mashed together with jokes and references. Leave a review on how you'd like it, how it can be improved, or any ideas I should put into the story. Also please check out my ideas for Crossover Chat because I want to know what story you guys want after this one. I'll see you guys tomorrow, if maybe today for just one more chapter.

P.S. Here's a hint of who's coming to Yokai, the newspaper club has a rival club in the anime, who else has a rival and who are they?


	8. Brothers and a Rival

AN: I don't really have any comments to make for this story other that vote for which crossover I should do by clicking my name and leave a review in crossover chat.

School had just ended from the Summer break, and all students were returning to their classes. The Newspaper Club were handing out newspapers about their time in the mushroom kingdom. As the group passed out papers, they noticed there was another group of people passing out newspapers. "Come get a new Wawesome Yokai Gazette!" A girl with purple hair said out loud. Even though the name was terrible, it had better pictures, and more interesting articles, angering Kurumu. "Just who do you think you are?" Kurumu yelled at the purple-haired girl. Suddenly a blonde haired girl appeared out and said, "We're the Wawesome Yokai Gazette, and were going to show the school we're are the better club!" As Mario and Luigi went to confront the two women, they purple haired girl went to Luigi and said, "Unless you leave the school now, and forever call yourself a wimp," Having the blonde continuing her sentence and talking to Mario, "We're going to show this school who the better newspaper is, and no one will give a damn about your stupid club." With that the girls walked away laughing. "I don't know why, but something about them just pushes my buttons." Mario said angrily. "Yeah, it's like I might them before, and not in a good way." Luigi stated. As the day went by, the brothers noticed that Kurumu and Yukari were wearing maid dresses. Mario sighs seeing this says, "Let me guess, trying to woo the males into reading our newspaper, right?" Hearing that, Kurumu jumped on Luigi and said, "Yup, and it's working. I just hope it works on a certain boy I know." This caused to Luigi have a minor nosebleed. However to their surprise, they saw a group of girls in bikinis passing out newspapers, "Come get a free Wawesome Yokai Gazette, and you get a picture of us in bikinis." This caused every boy to run to the girls in bikinis. When the boys left, the two girls laughed and said, "A hundred subscribers to the Wawesome Yokai Gazette! Like we said, we're the better newspaper club." As they walked away, everyone had anger in them and they wanted to release it. Mario ran away to the cliff to release his anger. "Oh no, It's happened again." Luigi said with a sad tone. "What do you mean?" Yukari asked "Well even though Mario looks like a happy-go-lucky guy and is friendly, he sometimes lets his anger get the best of him." Luigi replied back to the little witch question. In the distance they could see a small flame appear out in the forest. "Figures, sometimes Mario sets things on fire when he's angry, but then puts it out later. Just leave him alone for a bit." With that everyone went back to their room.

The nest day wasn't better. The Wawesome gazette kept taking away the gang's readers, only to find out someone had sabotage their articles. All the articles had very offensive comments, which in turned offended some of the students. When the gang went back to the newspaper room, they saw a box with a note that read, "We're sorry. Please forgive us." Luigi opened the box only that it exploded, releasing a terrible smell. Everyone was forced to take a shower, taking everyone a good hour to remove the smell. Upset with everything that the Wawesome Yokai Gazette was doing to them and their friends, the brothers decided to confront the girls. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore followed the brothers without them knowing. When the brothers saw the two women, Luigi yelled. "Why are you doing this to us!? What have we done to you!?" "You still haven't figured out have you? You would think you would remember your sworn enemies." The purple haired girl replied. Hearing that Mario expression turned into a shocked one and said, "The rivalry, the sabotage, the pranks, the colors. It's them Luigi, Wario and Waluigi." Hearing Mario's comment, the girls pulled of their clothes, only to it being costumes all along. "You stupid brothers! You never knew until now! And we came for one reason only, to prove we are the better team!" Wario yelled loudly. "That's right! When we saw you losers, we followed you back here to act our evil plan." Waluigi said with an evil tone. "Oh please, the best you did was steal some music notes, trying to call yourself the number one dancer." Luigi snapped back at Waluigi. This angered Waluigi, however Wario stopped him and said, "We want to fight. If we win, you will have to give us 1 MILLION coins and never rescue the princess, and call yourself the stupid brothers." Mario nodded and said, "If we win, you must leave Yokai Academy and never return and be known as the people who can never beat the heroic brothers." "Deal!" Wario said loudly. With that, the ground began to shake and in a minute the entire school saw a flying platform in the sky. As Mario dashed to Wario, Waluigi went straight for Luigi. As the fight went on punches and kicks were thrown, Mario used his cape to throw back Waluigi's missile, knocking him out. Seeing this Wario became furious and ran over Luigi with his Motorcycle, also knocking Luigi of the platform. It then was Mario vs. Wario. As the entire school looked was looking at both fighters continue to duel, Wario threw a punch and Mario wasn't prepared for it. Mario was then knock to the floor, Wario approached Mario and told him, "Looks like I'm the winner." Mario, however got back up and said, "It's a Mario time." Mario then grabs Wario, head-butts him, and throws Wario behind him and yells, "Time for the finale!" Mario then shoots out a cyclone of fire from his hands, defeating Wario. As the platform descended before, the brothers did their victory pose, while Wario and Waluigi walked away with shame. Everyone was shocked to see what happened, but then began to cheer for the brothers. Later on, the girls asked "Who are they and where did you learn to fight like that?!" Mario explains to them who the two men were and where they learned their fighting skills. "So you're a fighter and you're a sensitive person. You have the whole package!" Only to have Kurumu jumping on top of Luigi again. "I hope when were together, you don't make me melt." Mizore said while hugging Mario. Moka and Yukari just look at each other at begin to laugh, but not before Moka drank some of Luigi's blood.

Finally! Took me a while on how I would make this chapter but I did, I will mention that weekends will have a slower schedule and with one upload. Also I lied, the Mario sports chapter won't appear for a while. Also I will say someone from smash will appear and stick with the story, Hint: You can see this character somewhere in my page.


	9. Brothers and Brawlers

AN: *I had a busy day yesterday so I did not have any time to write this chapter, also 3 things concerning the story, 1: No one yelled at me for getting Saizou wrong because he's an orc, 2: No Waluigi for smash joke, 3: The Kuyou fight will be around the end of this series.*

The school year just ended, and the brothers were happy to learn that they would stay at the Smash Mansion for the time being, meaning they would meet their Nintendo friends, and 3rd party characters. However what the brothers were not aware that the girls followed them to the mansion because they did not want to be away from the brothers. After what seemed a long bus ride, they arrived at the front gate of the Smash Mansion. The brothers were greeted by their two closest friends, Shulk and Ness. "Mario! Luigi! It's good to see that you're doing well!" Shulk calling out to the brothers. Ness just nods his head to Shulk's statement. However Ness saw a girl about his age behind the brothers and pointed at her. As the brothers turned around, the brothers were shocked to see that the girls, including Ruby, followed them to the Mansion. "The hand is going to have our head for this one." Luigi said in a depressed tone. With that, everyone walked into the mansion, only to be stopped by a disembodied hand approach the brothers. "I see you two are doing well, but may you explain why there are some uninvited guests here?" the hand asked. "Well you see, we met these girls back at Yokai academy and they followed us here without us knowing." Mario replied back to the hand. "Well so long they are friends I will allow them to stay, but you must keep an eye them and if they cause any trouble..." However the brothers knew what would happen to them without the hand needing to finish his sentence. "I don't understand him, first he's nice to all of us, then the next thing we know, we have to fight him on a platform in space." Shulk said as he walked on with Ness. "Who's the blonde?" Kurumu asked followed by Yukari asking "Yeah and the boy with the hat?" "Well the blonde is Shulk, he's a Hom who wields the Monado. It can cut through any metal can cut through that normal weapons can't cut, it gives him the power to see the future, and it is said to be wielded by a God." Mario said, followed by Luigi saying, "And the boy with the hat is Ness, a 13 year-old human who can use PSI, which allows him to stuff like pyrokinesis." "Wait, you have humans here? Why is that?" Ruby asked the brothers. Both brothers look at each other and decided to tell them what they really are. At first they were shocked to hear, except for Moka, however they knew that they shouldn't judge the brothers just because they are humans. "So its like a witches case." Mizore said, causing the brothers to both wonder why. "With witches, they're hated by humans because of their magic, while they're also hated for monsters because they are weaker, and resemble humans." Moka said, causing the witches to get a little emotional. However they promised to keep the brothers secret for them. "Well I guess we should show you around." Mario said with a cheerful tone.

As the brothers walked around the mansion, they met some of their other Nintendo friends, however the brothers had a very difficult time explaining the deal with everyone and where they're from. "To others, we are just a game, we all come from different world, Shulk being from a place called the Bionis." Mario said, followed with Luigi saying, "We all come this one company who creates our 'games' and we get together to see who's the strongest." "So in a way, its like a different universe scenario for everyone, you being real, everyone from different places, and to others, are just a game." Yukari asked. Out of nowhere an angel appeared and said, "Pretty much." Seeing the familiar angel, the brothers knew what Pit was going to do. "So how's the story guys? I hope the author plans good things for you two." And then he flew away. "That's Pit, and he loves to break the fourth wall like its nothing." Mario said, sounding a bit upset. "Don't worry, we had someone like that" Moka said with a sweat drop coming out of her head. Suddenly the brothers were confronted by two similiar faces, Bowser and Bowser Jr. "So you think you can mess with my son and get away with it?!" The huge turtle roared "Yeah! We challenge you to a 4 vs. 4, 1 stock match!" Bowser Jr. yelled out loud, causing the other smash residents get interested. "If its a 4 vs. 4, then we'll fight with the brothers!" having Shulk and Ness appear before them. "Lets show them who rules the fighting floor!" having Ganondorf and King Dedede stand right next to Bowser. Suddenly the 8 fighters were warped to the areana they know all too well, Battlefield. "What's going on!?" Moka yelled, only to be approached by a Mii that had brown hair, "This is called the Smash Mansion for a reason, even though we talk to each other and hang out, fights do occur like what you see now before you. Here we test to see who's the strongest and to settle disputes." As the mysterious character walked away, Moka asked him "Who are you?" having him respond, "Oh me? I'm just a representitive of the author." As they fight began, Shulk had drawn out his Monado and activated Monado Buster "What is he doing with that sword?" Kurumu asked, only to be replied by the angel, "That's Shulk's Monado arts, each one gives him a different boost, while making him weaker in a certain way." As Shulk saw a vision, he saw that Bowser was going to suicide with Mario, eliminating them both. Seeing this, Shulk use Backslash, and knocked Bowser of the platform. To make fun of Bowser even more, Shulk stopped fighting for a minute and yelled, "I'm really feeling it!" This caused everyone including the girls cheer. Luigi took down Bowser Jr. with no problems at all. Leaving only King Dedede and Ganondorf left. King Dedede did not any luck on his side because the second he sent a Gordo towards Mario, Mario hit it with his famous cape, knocking the king on the platform. This left Ganondorf left, however he was able to Warlock Punch Luigi and knock him of the platform. As the fight waged on, everyone was on the chopping block, however when a Smash Ball spawned, everyone began to chase it. "Why are they chasing that glowing ball?" Mizore asked getting a response from the tactician, Robin, "That's called a Smash Ball. Whoever breaks it, is given the power of unleashing a devastating super attack, and it can only be used once, however it can tip the scales into anyone's favor." Hearing that, the girls remembered when Mario used his 'Finale' attack and understood why they were chasing it. Ness, being the best for jumping far and having PK Thunder, broke the Smash Ball. With that Ness yelled, "PK STARSTORM!" Having a barrage of falling stars fall from the sky, hitting Ganondorf and ending the fight. As everyone did their victory pose, Shulk saying "This is a good result." while putting the Monado on his back, Luigi doing finger guns and saying "Bang!Bang!" as he 'fired' them, Ness just pointing his bat into the sky, and Mario setting fire on his hand and punching nothing. While the losing team were forced to clap for the other team. "That fight was awesome!" Yukari yelled with joy as she jumped on Ness. "I knew you would win" Mizore said whie hugging Mario "Who knew who that strong." Kurumu said while latching on to Shulk. However what shocked the girls, but no the guys, was a Doctor appeared before them, looking exactly like Mario. "Let me see if you need any patching up." the doctor said. "That's another version of me, a game were I was a doctor." Mario said while face palming. This just made everyone laugh. "Oh hey bro, isn't there a tournament tomorrow?" Luigi asking Mario. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I guess we should start training!." Hearing that a man and a woman with white skin asked in unison, "Did someone said training?" Only that a fat african american appeared and said, "If ya need training, I'm here for ya. I'll make you as strong as Little Mac here!" This just made the brothers to laugh.

So should I do Yukari X Ness and Kurumu X Shulk? Who will be with Ruby? What sport tournament is it going to be? Leave a review and tell me your opinions, even though its only PikminFan24 who's leaving reviews :p I'll see you guys in a bit after he reviews, I guess?


	10. Brothers and Tennis

AN: *Nothing much to say but to jump right into this chapter*

Thanks to Master Hand, he was able to warp the brothers, the girls, and for some reason Shulk and Ness. "Wait why did we come here?" Shulk asked the brothers. "Oh that's because you and Ness are now part of the story." Pit said flying over the two. Both Yukari and Kurumu cheered in the head yelling, 'YES!' As the gang walked to the tennis courts to practice, the brothers went in first to show them the 'special' that the tennis match wil have. As Mario and Luigi smacked the tennis ball back and forth, a circle began to glow on both brothers. As Luigi hit the ball towards Mario, Mario took a step back, freezing the tennis ball in mid-air, and having his tennis racket transform into a giant hammer. Mario swings the hammer with all the power he has towards Luigi, making it fly faster than Luigi can react. As everyone thought Mario was going to score, Luigi threw his racket at the ball, took out a vacuum in which his racket hit the ball back, and sucking back his racket back into his hand. Seeing this everyone was shocked to see what happened. As Mario tried his best to explain he said, "In the Mushroom Kingdom tennis tournament, everyone has a power shot. There are two kinds of power shots, one that activates when near the tennis ball, giving it more power or special effects like what I did, while there is a power shot that works as a save whenever someone can't reach the ball like Luigi did." This send the girls, and the guys into shock because that meant they could use some of their powers in the tournament and it would be fair. As the gang went to sign up they noticed it was a team of 2 per entry. As Moka quickly choosed with Luigi, Yukari did the same with Ness, Mizore the same with Mario, and Kurumu with Shulk. However Ruby was left alone, but she wanted to participate too. "I'll be your partner then." As Pit flew in and signed up with Ruby. However the Wario Brothers, - Yes they are called that but are not brothers- Bowser and Bowser Jr., and Shy Guy and Boo all signed up to compete as well.

As the first match began, it was Mario and Mizore vs Wario and Waluigi. As they began to hit the tennis ball, Mario thought he scored a point, only to have Wario pull out a stretch toy and put his racket to extend it to hit the ball. Upset, Mizore used her power shot to cover the tennis ball in ice. Both Wario and Waluigi tried swinging freezing both of them, only to have Mario quickly hit the ball back and scoring a point. Waluigi was furious, so he decided to cheat and throw bomb-ombs at them, however Mario swung at all of them back at the two and scored another point. Wario decided it was his turn to shine, so he used his power shot, hitting the ball in a way that both Mizore and Mario missed, however Mario used his power shot to save the ball, he then jumped towards the ball, spinning so he would hit it no matter what, and being cocky, the brothers thought they had scored when the ball flew passed them. But what made the brothers get salty is when Wario served the ball out-of-bounds, giving Mario and Mizore the win.

The second match begun and it was Luigi and Moka versus Shy Guy and Boo. Luigi was especially scared of Boo and his brother knew exactly why. As the match went, Shy Guy used his power shot and electryfied the ball, however Luigi went for it, and even though he was hurt, he scored a point for him and Moka. As the game went on, Boo used his power shot, surrounding Moka with Boos. Luigi decided it was time for him to man up as he used his power shot to hit back the ball, giving them another point. The match waged on for a good amount of time, but in the end, Luigi and Moka were the ones to advance on to the next round.

The third match was Shulk and Kurumu versus Bowser and Bowser Jr. As they began to play the match play the same for a while until Kurumu used her power shot, causing however to hit the ball to stop and admire her, Bowser Jr. being the unlucky victim hit the ball and stopped moving, scoring a point for Shulk's team. Furious, Bowser used his power shot to sets the ball on fire, Shulk was the one to hit it back becuase for him, he had been set on fire multiple times on his journey. Taking a hit, Shulk was able to score a point. As the match went on, Shulk used his power shot, his racket changed into the Monado and he covered the ball with the shield Monado Art, Bowser hit it back but in return was greatly slowed down. He was unable to reach the ball to hit it back, giving a point towards Team Shulk. The match then entered a state where no one let the opposition scored. Being bored of the match, Bowser Jr. used his power shot and covered the ball with paint, as Kurumu thought the other team scored, Shulk's power shot gave him a vision, and in a second, appeared right next to the ball, hitting it with full force and scoring the final point.

The fourth match was Yukari and Ness versus Ruby and Pit. The match begun and when Pit had his power shot, he smacked the ball with an Ore Club, however he had forgotten about Ness and his baseball bat. Ness was able to hit the tornado back at Pit twice as hard, knocking him out a scoring a point. The match waged on because both of them were from Smash, so they felt to put as much power as possible. Ness constantly used his Yo-yo for any saves, while Pit used the power of flight. Both girls weren't as agressive as the boys, however they did use their magic to try to score on the opponent, in the end it was Yukari and Ness that were victorious.

As the further matches went on, everyone kept throwing compliments to each other or one-lining each other, in the end it was Mario and Mizore who prevailed as the winners. As they both went on the victor's podium, all of their friends cheered for them and congragulated them for winning. However what happened next surprised everyone, not even Luigi was expecting this. Mizore had kissed Mario, on the lips. Everyone, including the audience went dead silent, then begun to cheer once more. Mario was a first embarrassed, he was kinda happy that Mizore did that. As winners of the tournament, Toadsworth gave Mario and Mizore ten tickets for a cruise to whever they like. Of course Mario suggested that all of their friends should join them on this cruise. As everyone boarded the ship, they all went to bed because they all knew whever they went to, there was going to be a party.

So next chapter, its going into a Mario Party 7 arc chapter. Now only 8 people will be in the 'party' so who will it be? What are the teams going to be? What are the names going to be? Because lets face it, Team Fire Angels or something like that would be better for Mario and Mizore then Team Dolphin. Which place will the gang visit? And what will be the girls "special orbs" -Special orbs are unique orbs that changes on whoever uses them like Mario and Luigi having fireballs or Wario and Waluigi having a vacuum- And finally, who will be what player? -P.1/P.2/P.3/P.4 fight each other in minigames while P.5/P.6/P.7/P.8 fight each other in minigames.


	11. Brothers and a Party

AN: *I like to thank all of you guys for reading my story, and I never had to use my flame shield!*

As everyone was enjoying the cruise, the brothers were happy that they were about to reach Neon Heights. "Hey Luigi, its been a while hasn't it?" Mario asked Luigi. Luigi replys saying, "Yup, should we throw a party like how we did before with 8 of us?" "Yeah, but two people will have to sit out." Mario said depressed, only to be approached by Pit, "Me and Ruby can sit this out and be the announcers." However Bowser saw the brothers and where they were going. "If he thinks he can have a fun time, THEN I WILL GIVE THEM NO FUN AT ALL!" With that the boat had docked and they finally reached Neon Heights. "What is this place?" Moka asked only to have Luigi respond, "This is Neon Heights, and we're having a Party!" "Yup! How it will work is that we will be divided into teams of two..." but before Mario could finish his sentence every girl got with the boy they liked, "As I was saying, we all start with ten coins. We use coins to buy stars, and however has the most stars wins." Luigi added "And you earn coins by winning minigames or from stealing from others using orbs." Luigi added "This place is different because it relies on luck. You open a chest for ten coins, but you can get a star, five coins, or a bomb-omb which sends you back to start." Pit added towards the brothers statement. But before they began the party, Bowser showed up and said, "Let's make this interesting shall we?!" he said loudly while throwing three Bowser Jr. orbs

Turns 1-5

Everyone agreed that it should last for 10 turns, and as for the teams it was Mario and Mizore, Luigi and Moka, Shulk and Kurumu, finally Ness and Yukari. For every minigame it would one gender against each other while the other gender spectated. The Team Names were Team M, Team Sidekick, Team Bionis, and Team PSI -I couldn't come up with bettter team names, DEAL WITH IT!- Turn 1: With that everyone took their turn moving on the board, however nothing really happened except for Mario getting a special orb. As for the minigame, all the boys ran around, jumping to get notes, in the end however, it was Luigi who won the minigame. Turn 2: Everyone rolled and passed by a shooting gallery, they were all paid coins except for Moka who acidentally shot Toadsworth. And everyone passed Team M. The minigame was a 1 vs 3, the single player being Mizore. Even though she tried her best, she wasn't able to use the controls very well to move a spikey spinner, giving everyone but her ten coins. Turn 3: As it was Mario's turn, he used the special orb, giving him his fire power and stole ten coins from everyone in front of him, and to make it worse, he bought a Lakitu orb and reached a chest. He decided to open it, and a few moments later, out came out a star. Because of that, all chests were changed locations and no one knew which chest had in it. As for the minigame, it was a 2 vs. 2, Mario and Luigi on one team, while Shulk and Ness on the other. The minigame ended up being where everyone had to find 3 different vegetables twice. Shulk with his vision was able to tell the difference between the vegies and roots, giving his team the win. Turn 4: For Team M, they landed on a Bowser Jr. space, and were givien a poison mushroom, meaning next turn their rolls would only be 1-3. Team Sidekick picked up a Pink-Boo orb, Team Bionis picking up a Super Mushroom Orb, and Team PSI picked up a special orb, unlucky for them however, they landed on a Bowser space. "Bwahahaha! Looks like you landed on my space! Now you get to play a minigame! But what kind? I know!" And in a flash, all teams were forced to send 1 person from their team to participate. In the end al of the biys volunteered to do it. "If you lose, I steal half of your coins!" And with that, all the boys were climbing a wall, having to avoid obstacles. To everyone's surprise however, they had all made it without failure. Surprisingly also, Bowser gave Team PSI ten coins. As for the mnigame, it was an eight player minigame, meaning everyone had to participate. They all began to jump rope, until there was only 1 team left. That team was Team Sidekick and they were given 10 coins each. Turn 5: As everyone took their turn, Moka placed down the Pink-Boo orb Luigi had gotten, while Kurumu used the Super Shroom orb, making them zooming across the board, and finding a chest. They gave up ten coins, and to their luck contained a star, once again changing their placement. For the minigame, it came up as a Battle Minigame, everyone had to place in 20 coins. The minigame was that the girls had to stay out the longest whie avoiding moles and their hammers. Even though it was considered cheating, Mizore created ice clones of herself easily giving her the win. As Team M got most of the pot, Team PSI got 2nd, giving them a refund of what they bet. As the turn finished, Bowser was angry and decided to mix things up, He replaced a chest with a bomb-omb in place with a Z-star, whick makes players lose a star.

Turns 6-10

Turn 6: Team M decided to use the Lakitu orb, however he ended up bringing them the chest with the Z-Star, causing them to lose a star. Lucky for them, their was a chest right next to them that had the star, and when the chest changed places, another one appeared in front of them, which also had a star. Team PSI, behind on stars, used the special orb. Since it was Ness' turn, it teloported them the a chest that had a star. As for the minigame, Luigi was by himself and was tasked to release chain chomps or bullet bills and eliminate the others. It took Luigi only 15 seconds to do the job. Turn 7: Being in last place with the least amount of coins, Team Bionis were forced to stop the wheel to get a 'reward', however to their surprise, it stopped on a star, and they were given that. As for everyone's turn, everyone rolled low numbers and having no events play out. The minigame was a free-for-all. The girls had to stop a clock as close to the time they were given. Yukari had no trouble with that task and won easily. Turn 8: No one was able to reach a chest, however Team Sidekick were lucky enough to have Team M land on their Pink-Boo orb space, stealing a star from Team M and given to Team Sidekick. The minigame ending up being were 2 teams, Mario and Shulk vs. Luigi and Ness, had to shoot spiders. Both being afraid of spiders, Luigi and Ness didn't make it far, giving Mario and Shulk the win. Turn 9: Team M stood right before a chest, just 1 space away, however Team Bionis landed on a ? space were they filled up a spaceship with so much fuel, they got a free star. In addition, Team Sidekick landed on a happening space, causing the chest to be placed in different locations. The minigame that came up made the girls have to work together to carry a battery. As Mizore worked with Moka, while Kurumu and Yukari argued at each other how they should carry it, Moka and Mizore where able to carry the battery to the end, winning the minigame. Turn 10: Nothing extrodinary happendTeam Sidekicks used the Metal Mushroom orb because it would serve them no longer a purpose, and as a result nothing game changing happened.

Back on the boat, the results were being gathered to see who won. Since it was a close game, bonus stars were added in. It was the coin star, action star, and the orb star. Team M were given the coin star, Team Bionis with an action star, Team PSI with nothing, and Team Sidekick with the action star and orb star. As they all entered the tower, the ones who came out on top was Team Sidekick. Filled with joy, Moka kissed Luigi on the neck while also drinking some of his blood. The results were Team Sidekicks in 1st, Team Bionis in 2nd, Team M in 3rd, and Team PSI in dead last. However no one was being salty and congragulated the two winners. With that, their vaction was coming to a close.

So should I do a backstory chapter? The reason why is that people that are close to the girls will meet the boys and would want to know about their past, and I know what to write and what will happen. As for the chapters there will be 3, 1 is for Mario,Luigi, and Pit, and 2 for Shulk. 2 being one for his journey, and the other being the final boss and aftermath. No Ness because I need to play Earthbound becuase its better to play it myself then have someone ese try to explain it to me.


	12. Brothers and Mothers

AN: *I would like to apologize to any Shulk X Fiora fans because even though I support, its not going to work in the story. Also sorry for lack of dialougue last chapter, but it was Mario Party, so they often don't speak.*

It had a couple of days since the brothers returned to school. But what caught them the most off-guard was the fact Shulk, Pit, and Ness were joinnig them. Shulk said "I shouldn't be here. Bionis and Earth are two seperate things with their own different things." with Pit saying, "What can we do? The hand and the author are forcing us to be here to be with the other girls. I'm an angel, as in I don't need to learn anything." Ness just looked really upset, being forced to go to high school and having to leave home. Thanks to Master Hand, he was able to hide Pit's wings and they would come out when needed, along with his weapons and for Shulk, when he needed to use the Monado, it would appear before him, but if it wasn't neccessary, he won't have it. However he is still able to see the future. What made everyone happy is that they all learned they would all share the same homeroom with the same teacher, Ms. Nekonome. They were told that the students parents would come and visit the school and their children. Everyone was delighted to hear that except the guys, for reasons they wouldn't like to discuss.

The next day, parents were seen entering the school, seeing that, Ness told himself that he should go see his mother and sister when he had a chance. Mario, Luigi, Shulk, Ness, and Pit were just talking to each other, trying to keep each other company and try to forget today. "What's wrong you guys?" Moka asked to all of her friends, "Well me and Luigi only had each other growing up. We never had any parents to care for us." Mario said sounding depressed, "My parents died when I was 4, and as for my guardian, things had happened." Shulk said, also sounding depressed, "I'm an angel so I never really had parents. As for Ness, he gets home-sick and he can't have his mother come to Yokai Academy." Pit said, trying to be cheerful. Hearing this, Moka knew that the guys would explain more later on, but now wasn't the time. "Hey Mario, can I introduce you to my Mother?" Mizore asked Mario personally. "Oh, sure. Where is she?" Mario asked Mizore, only to have her point at a desk with a woman hiding behind it. In a second every guy thought of one thing in their mind, "Did she hear the entire conversation!?" As the woman stod up she said, "Hello, I'm Mizore's mother,Tsurara, nice to meet you" As the woman shook Mario's hand she said, "I'm very pleased to know you will be marrying my daughter." Hearing this, Mario was blushing, the guys were speechless, while Ness was choking on some water. "Isn't it to soon to being stuff like that?" Mario said stuttering a bit. "Is there a problem?" Tsurara said. Mario was confused, but also furious because a woman was trying to attack her. Seeing this Luigi yelled, "Don't it bro! Its not worth it." As Mizore whispered into Mario's ear the situation and what she told her mother, Mario back-downed and Mizore scolded her Mother, telling her that Mario didn't know the fact with Yuki-Ona. Luigi confused, Mario whispered to him, "Mizore has to be married by 17 and she's has 6 months before she turns 17." With that all cleared up, Kurumu entered the what appeared to be her mother. As she pointed towards Shulk's direction, her mother approached Shulk and said, "Hello, I'm Kurumu's mother, Ageha." As she grabbed Shulk's hand and placed it on her breasts, causing Shulk to blush now and leave everyone else speechless, she said, "Let me tell you, I have more experience than Kurumu,so you're always welcome to join me in bed." While Shulk was panicking in his mind, Pit said, "Hey Shulk! I guess you're really feeling it!" Hearing this, Shulk turned to Pit and yelled, "Did you just steal my catchphrase?!" Pit begins to laugh and says, "Yeah, and two from Reyn. Boy was that priceless! And nothing bad happened!" However Shulk said to Pit in a menacing tone, "Oh no my dear angel. When I visited Reyn, he said and I quote 'I'm going to teach that angel a lesson, afterwards he won't be able to fly for a week!' And I agree with Reyn on that." Hearing that Pit ran off while Shulk gave chase to the angel. Yukari then entered the room, only to tackle Ness. Seeing this, Yukari's parents approached Ness and greeted him, with his only response to be a hand-shake. As all the parents wanted to know why Ness doesn't talk, Luigi said,"He only talks when he needs to say something vital. All you need to know is that he can be winned over with steak." Hearing that, Ness began to day-dream about eating his Mother's steak

As the day went by, everyone was having a good time, except for Tsurara and Ageha who kept arguing with each other. When it was lunch-time, everyone gathered the eat lunch, the brothers having Mushroom inspired food, Ness devoring a steak, Pit eating ice cream of the floor, which he responded with, "Floor ice-cream gives me health!" And Shulk with food that no one from the group could identify, only for him to say where he comes from, its one of the best things to eat. As everyone finished their food, 3 monsters and a robot appeared in front of the school. Everyone was panicking, however Mario, Luigi, Ness, Shulk, and Pit rose up to the chalenge. Mario and Luig took on Fire Gobblegut, Ness took on the Kraken, Pit took on Twinbellows, and Shulk took on the Mechon labeled Mechon M71. Mario and Luigi took down Fire Gobblegut by using an ice flower, Ness tooked down the Kraken with PSI Rocket, and Shulk was able to see the Mechon's attacks and easily destroyed its tentacles. And in a few minutes, destroyed the Mechon. When the fight was over, the girls and their parents were asking what had happened. "It seems like some of our enemies from our past adventures." Shulk said whil staring at the remains of the Mechon. "What do you mean?" Moka asked the guys. "We would all love to tell you our backstory, however its to difficult to put in words and would take too long." Luigi said. As Yukari mother whispered into her ear, she yelled out, "My Mom says she know a spell that can display your memories, so long you're up for it." Hearing that the guys all looked at each other and all decided that they should learn about their past.

This was very difficult for me because I had to disgrace my fellow Xenoblade fans. So the next 3 chapters will explain the guys' past. So expect spoilers and reactions from others when they learn what the boys have been through.


	13. Brothers and a Backstory Pt1

AN: * These next few chapter will be back-story chapters. This one being Mario/Luigi and Pit. So spoiers will appear, no Earthbound because I need to play it, and Xenoblade will be split into two chapters because that game is so long and I'll be putting the scenes with new characters/ Engage The Enemy Scenes.*

Everyone had gathered in the newspaper club room so that the boys would show their past, and what they've done. The brothers volunteered to go first, Mario and Luigi switching back-and-forth since they both had adventures and their own point of view. As Yukari Mom began to cast on the spell on the Mario, the girls couldn't wait to see their memories, while the guys already knew what each other had been through. *As from this point on, actions and dialougue from the memories will be in Cambria, this is not my idea, however I do not remember the name of the person who created it*

As everyone saw a green hill, everyone saw the brothers running around. "Luigi, how did this happen again! I thought they improved security back at the castle!" Mario said yelling at Luigi, "Now we need to go through another 8 worlds of torture!" Luigi yelled back. As everyone saw the brothers defeat Bowser's minions like it was nothing and rescued Peach to what seemed to them the hundreth time, the memory changed to the brothers playing sports. However instead of just one sport, they saw all of them and how intense they played. The brothers were playing any sport you can think of, Baseball, Soccer, Volleyball, Dodgeball, Hockey, and Golf, yes the brothers were able to somehow make Golf, what is a boring game, intense. The Memory changed again seeing the brothers driving go-karts, racing in outer-space and throwing turtle shells at each other. The Memory changed again to where Mario was enterig Luigi's dreams. However there was one memory that shock Luigi the most. As Mario enter the basement, he found a journal that read Luigi's Diary. Seeing this, Mario began to read it. Luigi saw what his brother was doing and turned to him and said, "How long did you know!?" Luigi said sounding embarrassed. There was one memory that surprised everyone, including Mizore and her mother. The brothers went to outer-space, visiting other galaxies. "Wait, you've been to multiple galaxies for an adventure!?" Yukari asked. Both brothers just nodded their head. Everyone were only to be able to see one galaxy however, but that was enough to send the Yuki-Onas into shock, Freezeflame Galaxy. They saw Mario and Luigi were able to turn into ice and fire forms, but they were surprised to see that Ice Mario and Ice Luigi were able to freeze lava and skate on it. "Wow, you guys are incredible! Is there no stopping you?" Mizore siad, "Well remember we have multiple chances if we die, let's say it did us good." As the parents tried to figure out what Mario meant, Luigi explained to them about their world and that people can die and come back to life. As both brothers were saying the different ways they died, Mario starting first and Luigi switching with him, back-and-forth. Their memories played out their deaths to whatever they said, "Well we've fallen into pits," "Killed by Bowser minions," "Falling into Lava," "Frozen to death," "Fallen into Poisonous Waters," "Crushed," "Spikes," "Fallen into quicksand," "Fell into a black-hole," "Fall into dark-matter" "Failing to win a race" "Shocked to death, and that's it...hopefully." 

Luigi switched out with Mario because he too had some events he wanted to share that Mario didn't have. As the memory played out, they saw Luigi enteringa Mansion. It was long before a Ghost attacked Luigi, however a small man was trying to suck up the ghost that was trying to harm Luigi. Afterwards Luigi went through the Mansion to capture every ghost in order to rescue his brother from King Boo. However there was another memory. It took place in a different location, however Luigi had once again had to go through Mansions to rescue his brother from King Boo again.

It was Pit's turn to show his past, and as his past were being shown, everyone besides the guys were amazed at what they were seeing. As Pit flew around, he was talking to someone, "Its been too long, Lady Palutena." Only to have a voice respond in his head, "It has, but now not the time to chat." As the memories played out, everyone saw Pit fighting Greek Myth monsters such as Twinbellows, or fighting Gods. However what caught everyone's attention was when Pit ate some ice-cream off the floor. "Are you a vulture?" Viridi asked Pit. "We can all argree Pit isn't a vulture, however I've have seen him eat things off the ground." Palutena said, only to get a response from Pit yelling "Floor ice-cream gives me health!"

As Pit's memories finishes, Shulk was up next. "I will say this now, my memories aren't as cheerful as the brothers or Pit's" Shulk said with a concerned tone. "And where Shulk come from, Monsters are just wild-life, but he needed to kill some to help others or get stronger himself" Luigi said hoping for a good response from the parents. They all nodded their head to show they were up to seeing Shulk's past. "Yeah, and this wil take a while. That's why the author is ending it here!"

Why did Pit have to steal my thunder? :( I will display only important cutscenes, however I will cut the dialougue as much as I can so it isn't a long chapter.


	14. Brothers and a Backstory Pt2

AN: *I will be saying LOTS of Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers for these next two chapters, so I suggest skipping these if you do not want me to ruin the game for you. Also for the cutscenes, everyone will have their nomal clothes when you first meet them, because the developers designed the cutscenes to be like that and the dialouge will be greatly change because at certain parts, they could end up talking for 10 minutes straight. Also I will not be having anyone that isn't in the memory talk isn't because that too would draw out the chapter, except for one specific part*

As Yukari's mother cast the spell on Shulk, they all saw Shulk resting in what look like a field surrounded by pieces of metal. "This would greatly help me with my studies." As Shulk picked up a piece of Mechon armor and went back to his hometown, Colony 9. As he went to the Lab to continue his studies on the Monado, the weapon that can cut through Mechon armor he saw Reyn doing push-ups and being nagged by the Colnel. Dunban wielded to Monado once, however that cost him the use of his right arm. Dunban was a sword wielder and fought at the battle of sword valley and was the older brother of one his childhood friend, Fiora. As the memory changed, they saw what were called Mechon attacking Colony 9. Buildings were collasping, and people were being eaten by the Mechon. Shulk, Reyn and Fiora tried to retrieve the Monado, but got seperated. As Shulk and Reyn tried holding off the Mechon, Dunban came in wielding the Monado his left arm. As the 3 of them went to go get Fiora, Dunban collapsed from wielding the Monado, Shulk ran to pick it up, and he saw a vision in which he was killed, seeing that, he was able to dodge it and use the Monado without getting hurt. Just as they reached the residental district, they were attacked by a Mechon with a face. Even with the Monado, they couldn't harm the Faced Mechon. "How is that possible? The Monado should cut through Mechon with ease!" The 3 of them tried to hurt it, but were on the floor in a minute. As they thought it was over, Fiora was piloting an Artillery unit, however Shulk had a vision were the Mechon would kill her. It wasn't long until that vision came true, and seeing the blood on the Mechon's claw, Shulk had lost it and yelled, "I'll kill you!"

The memory changed to what appeared to be a camp. They met a girl named Sharla who was a medic. They were talking when they saw her brother Juju, taking a buggy to Colony 6, even though it was filled with Mechon. As Shulk learned a new Monado Art, Juju was kidnapped by another faced Mechon. As they chased the Faced Mechon into a mine, they saw all of the hostages except for Juju were gone. One of them was Sharla's boyfriend, Gadolt. As the gang fought the Mechon and won, the memory began to change again.

They were in a Forest, Makna Forest. They met a girl named Melia, who when she first woke up, slapped Shulk. They were now what looked to be a huge tree, filled with little fury people called Nopon. As the chief of the Nopon summoned their Heropon, Riki. However he fell on Reyn and everyone began to pass him around as if he was a volleyball. After that event, they went to take down the Telethia that has been roaming Makna Forest, and it didn't take them long before they were able to defeat it.

The memory changed to one where the group was on a mountain, Valak Mountain to be clear. As they journey through the mounatin, they found Ose Tower, the place where the Monado was held and the place of Shulk's parents death. As they continue onwards, they were confronted by a Mechon, that had Fiora in it. It was long before Metal Face, AKA Mumkhar appeared and attacked the group. As Dunban clashed swords with Mumkhar, a Golden Face Mechon appeared claiming it was the leader of the Mechonis. Hearing that, Shulk yelled at it, "Why do you put Homs in machines?! Why make us fight for you?!" However the Mechon did not respond and took Fiora with him back to the Mechonis.

This time, it was in the center of the Mechonis, the Mechonis Core. As the gang, now with Fiora, attacked Egil, the person piloting the Golden Mechon, Yaldaboath, Shulk had a vision were Egil had sliced the Bionis into two. Everyone helped Shulk prevent that future and continue to fight Egil. As Egil fell, Shulk wanted to kill him, but realized that they both had gone the same pain. As Egil finally decided to put fighting aside, Shulk was shot in the heart, by none other by Dickson. "Old Man! Are you insane!" Reyn yelled at Dickson "Don't you kids ever learn to shut up?" Dickson replied back. "What is the meaning of this!" Dunban roared at Dickson. "It's better for you to see with your own eyes, the reawakening of Lord Zanza." Dickson said out loud. As Egil tried to stop Shulk/Zanza, he was greatly hit and couldn't fight back. "Do not be alarmed, this is the passage of fate." "This was all shown to me in a vision, this was predestined ever since I resided in Shulk"Zanza said "What do you mean? What does this have to do with Shulk?" Dunban asked Zanza "Did you forget? Who discovered those ruins? Who happened to be there? Who was the 'survivor' we found?" Dickson said to Dunban "In fact there was no one named Shulk in the first place." This caused everyone both in the memory and in the room to gasp. "When Zanza was awaken, he sucked the life force out of everyone, Shulk was amoung them" Dickson said while smoking a cigaratte "Shulk was already dead! That's impossible! We grew up together!" Reyn yelled back. "You grew up with an empty shell. He appeared to live because I became his life force." Zanza said. "Lord Zanza is the soul of the Bionis, but he still needs a living body. Just like Meyneth over there. Call a corpse a friend?" Dickson said with a smug tone. As Zanza took the Monado, he was about to kill everyone, however Meyneth sacrificed herself to save the gang at the cost of her life. As Zanza disappered, a dark screen filled the memory.

I know I said I would put dialougue, but there is SO much that it would take too long and would draw out this chapter even more. 


	15. Brothers and a Backstory Pt3

AN: *I will say this for those who are confused in the story, I did skip parts were Shulk obtain new Monado Arts, the fight with Metal Face, who the 7th member in your party, and in this chapter, the attck of Telethia in Colony 6 and the Bionis Interior.*

As the memory changed, Shulk and company were near the top of Prison Island, the place were they neede to go to confront Dickson and Zanza. As Shulk approached a transporter, Dunban asked Shulk, "If we use the transporter, there is no going back, are you ready?" Shulk response was "Yes, I'm ready." And with that everyone entered the transporter and walked up a flight of stairs and saw Dickson waiting for them. "Kept me waiting a while Shulk. Are you just going there and let me kill you, or are you going to fight me?" Dickson said, specifically toward Shulk "We will fight you." "Enough talk, boy!" Dickson roared back. He began to glow and in a minute transformed into some humanoid creature. "Dicksone, if you're so determined to kill us, then we have no choice to kill you." As the 7 began to fight Dickson, they were no able to withstand Dickson's attacks for very long. "This is getting boring. You worms are no match for me!" Dickson said while charging at Shulk. However Fiora jump in to stop Dickson with her blades. "I see, you've inherited Meyneth's power." Dickson said to Fiora, "Not her power, but her memories." Fiora replied back only to have Dickson say, "Memories huh? Can't use memories to kill anyone." As he said that, he shot bullets at Fiora, knocking her down. "That body doesn't have a Monado anymore Who knows how much life it's got in it? Better say your goodbyes." As he dashed at Fiora now, Shulk stopped Dickson with his Replica of the Monado. Seeing this Dickson yelled, "What's that? Little boy lost his Monado and can't do a thing without it?! Well you can't! It's time to learn your place!" Hearing that Moka got a little upset hearing what the last thing Dickson said. In the memory, Melia shot ether at Dickson and told Fiora, "Stand up, Fiora! Did you not say you wanted to help Shulk?" "She's right! You have to take what you want! There's no point in dying!" Sharla yelled back as she shot Dickson with her rifle. Angered, Dickson tried to attack Sharla only to have Reyn protect her and yell at Shulk, "Shulk! Show him what you're made of!" Come on, man! You don't need the Monado to take down this piece of scum!" As Shulk heard Reyn's comment, Riki walked right next to Shulk and said, "Riki know! Riki know Shulk brave! Riki want to see the old Shulk! Shulk is real Heropon!" As Riki finished his statement, Dunban jumped in front of them to block Dickson's attack and yell, "Shulk! Real power comes from within! Believe in your true strength, Shulk!" Hearing everyone's words, Shulk got back up and grew stronger on the inside, also causing to gain strength and finish the fight. As Shulk ran up to Dickson, he left a huge cut in Dickson's chest. Dickson gave and changed back into a Homs. As another transporter appeared, Dickson started to smoke a cigaratte and said, "Damn. How'd that kid get so strong? I ain't gonna let you see me die. I won't give you the satisfaction of victory. See ya, kid. Looks like the student finally surpassed the teacher." As Dickson finished his sentence, his cigarette fell out of his mouth. Everyone saw the Shulk in the memory shed a tear because they all knew, he had kill the one person who cared for him and betrayed him.

The memory changed, and suddenly the 7 were in space. As the 7 of them followed a red pathway, that saw a planet in the distance. It was Earth, but to them, they thought it was a ball of water. The gang was covered in a flash, and the area had changed. As they saw a man descend, he said, "Welcome Shulk." In a second, everyone knew who's voice it belonged to, Zanza. As everyone drew out their weapons Zanza said to Shulk, "You had been a better use than any of my disciples. So I can forgive you for you betrayal." Hearing that Reyn confronted Zanza and said, "You gonna give him a reward?" "Precisely." Zanza replied back "I will have him serve as my new disciple. You will be granted eternal life and unimaginable strength. Death will be but a fleeting afterthought." Zanza pointed his sword at Shulk and asked, "Do you accept my offer?" Shulk pointed his 'Monado at Zanza and said, "No. All I want is to live my life as a Homs. In a world without you!" "That is most dissapointing." With that everyone began to battle, however Zanza summoned Guardians and yelled, "I will bring forth this world's demise!" Everyone fought with everything they got, and Shulk was somehow able to have visions and yelled at Zanza, "The future, doesn't belong to you!" Furious, Zanza yelled, "You mere vessels dare to oppse the will of a god!? Then I shall obilterate everything with my unimaginable power!" With that, Zanza used the power of the Monados and transformed. "Now, behold the true form of a united world! Only the divine may shape the future!" With that everyone began to attack Zanza once again, however he had learned a few new moves himself. He was able to summmon a black-hole, could swipe at them with his swords to knock them down, a laser, and World Reconstruction. When he use that move, Zanza yelled, "Mine is the one true Monado! Instrument of destruction and rebirth!" However Shulk and company were able to strike the God and change the future to save their lives. Zanza couldn't believe what he was seeing and said, "How? How can you have visions!? You no longer possess the Monado!" As Shulk charged and clashed blades with Zanza, he said, " I don't know. It comes from the bottom of my heart. It shows me my enemy. It reveal the future I must change!" Fiora the began to speak with Zanza and said, "The future we see is not set in stone. There are infinite possibilities based on the paths we choose. You should be well aware of this notion. For that is how you have always exsisted!" Zanza roared backed, "That is a right for gods and gods only!" as he try to hit Fiora but missed. As Shulk jumps from the air and stab Zanza in the back, he yelled, "Why should we care!?" As Shulk jumped of Zanza and flew in mid-air he said, " What's important isn't whether you can see the furture or not. It's the will to make a choice, and the strength to seize your destiny! Our time has come. Our destiny is our own!" As Shulk's eyes began to glow blue, blue beams were appearing out of everyone's weapons, except for Fiora where a red beam came out where Meyneth's Monado used to be. Shulk's replica of the Monado had changed into a blue Monado. Surprised on the outcome Zanza said, "Can it be? A Monado?!" Fiora then replied with, "It is not only you that has the right. Every living thing has the freedom to choose the path they walk. And that is the future!" Zanza was talking to himself and said, "A third Monado has appeared. How can this have happened?! You are mere mortals!" As everyone began to attack Zanza once more to finish the fight. Zanza kept yelling at the 7 stuff like, "I can not, no! I WILL not allow let you live!" However in the end Shulk was able to defeat Zanza. Zanza roared, "How! The power of a god cannot be overcome." As Shulk's Monado began to change into a yellow Monado and in the center, a symbol that said God appeared, and Shulk was able to slice Zanza in half. After that, the memories had ended.

"Wait why did it end there?! What happened?!" Moka said concerned, while Kurumu asked, "Yeah, and what happened to Fiora?" "I thought it would be easier to explain it myself" Shulk said. "Before our my world came into exsistence, it was once your Earth. Zanza and Meyneth were both humans, however in a experiment to create a new universe, yours was destroyed and mine was created. As for what happened, I gain Zanza's power and became a God, however I did not wanted that. I wanted everyone to live in peace without a need for a God. So without the Bionis or Mechonis, my universe was destroyed and was created again, however it became like Earth, however every one of us was still alive, except for Fiora." Hearing all of this and seeing what Shulk gone through, they had mixed thoughts going through their heads. "Don't worry you guys, we had good times on our adventure and we got closer to each other because of it." Shulk said in a cheerful tone. As the parents began to leave, they told their children that apperently next week, they would come on a field trip to London with their children. Mario and Luigi just smiled because the girls were about to be shocked to know why they were going.

Jesus! This took so ong getting the dialogue from Xenoblade, also I plan to be making what-if chapters after the end, so leave a review or PM and if I like the idea or you give an idea, I'll give you the credit, I already have some in mind. Also should I do chapters were so Mario goes to the Yuki-Ona village and marry Mizore, or Luigi have to face Moka's father? Finally Lemon or no Lemon? I'll see you guys then :)


	16. Brothers and the Olympics

AN: Two things before this chapter. 1: I forgot to give some examples of stories you can submit, an example would be the guys having a competition with their catchphrases. 2: What will happen in this chapter the location is a human world location, however it will be in the monster world just so you aren't confuse.

Just after a few day after Parents Day, the boys were nowhere to be found in school. The girls were worried because they knew there had to be a reason for their dissapearence. In addition, Ms. Nekonome announced that her class, along with their parents were all going on a trip to London and see the Olympic Games being help there. When the parents arrived, they could see their children where worried about the boys. As the bus driver arrived at the airport, everyone had gotten of and went to their designated plane. With all the delays, after a good two hours, the plane had finally left to London. "I wonder if they're ok?" Moka said to Yukari, "I know, right? There has to be a reason why they weren't at schoolf for the past couple of days." "Maybe they had to go back home and finish some business" Mizore said in a dull tone. That statement could be true taken in account of the guys past. As the plane finally reached London, everyone had gotten their luggage. "You are all given rooms at a hotel and that you must stick with your parents at all times. Otherwise you are free to do what you want." Ms. Nekonome told her class. With that, everyone turned in for the night, because tomorrow would be the first day of the Olympic games.

As everyone went to where the Olympic games were being held, there was rails everywhere from people from interfering with the competitors. As a speaker went of, an announcer said, "Are you ready for the Olympic games!?" This caused everyone in the audience to cheer. "Our first event is the 20km Race Walk. The competitors will be walking to the rhythm of the song playing." And with that music began to play as the competitors turned to corner. They were very far away and the girls tried to see who they were when suddenly they were approached a familiar Homs, "Hey guys, how is it going?" The girls were to shocked to see not only Shulk, but Pit and Ness as well. "How did you get here?!" Moka asked the 3. However the announcer spoke again saying, "Let's speed things up shall we?" As the music began to play faster the announcer said to the competitors, "Remember racers, no running." As the racers began moving faster, Shulk pointed to one of the racers. The entire class was shock to see both Mario and Luigi were competing, however they noticed a blue hedgehog pass the brothers and claiming first. As they attended the award podium, Mario was given a 2nd place medal while Luigi had placed 3rd. When the brothers were taking a break and waiting for the next event, the girls rushed them and asked questions being, "Why weren't you at school?" "Why are you at the Olympic Games?" and "Who was the blue guy?" Mario answered the first question saying, "We were dismissed from school so we could arrive at London and get ready for the Olympics. And we were given a private jet. The guys were also invited to come with us as well." The girls got a bit upset since they got to ride in a private jet. Luigi then stated, "As for why we're here, this isn't our first time at the Olympic Games. We've been invited multiple times." Pit answered the last question and said, "As for the blue guy, he's Sonic the Hedgehog. He's the brothers friednly rival and he is extremely fast as you just saw." Shulk added, "People participating are people either from Mario's or Sonic's world." Ness just nodded his head to what the guys were saying.

The next event that both brothers participated in was the 100 M. Freestyle race. "Contestants are allowed to use whichever swim-style they prefer." Everyone waited for the signal, and when they heard, they all dived simultaneously. Both brothers decided to use Crawl, they were neck-to-neck for most of the race. However Mario was so determined to win, spun in circles in the water, causing hm to move faster and take 1st place. Luigi wasn't upset at getting 2nd for two reasons, one he knew that he would win at one sport, second was he knew everyone was allowed to do that, but he decided not to swim like that.

As Mario went of to his next event, Trampoline, Luigi went to his event, Equestrian. Moka, Yukari, and Ness went to go support Luigi while Mizore, Kurumu, Shulk, and Pit went to go support Mario. Luigi was able to ride his horse with no problems and was able to be the olympic record, while Mario had no troubles pulling of flips and achieved a perfect score on his event. Both brothers were able to obtain a 1st place medal.

As the brothers got together to participate in the next two events, Canoeing and Beach Volleyball. Both brothers were able to work together with no problem and destroyed the competition, earning them both 1st place medal.

As best as they could do, when it came to Athletics (Track), Mario and Luigi couldn't keep up with Sonic, earning them from 2nd place to 4th place. However they did team up with Sonic and Shadow for the 4 X 100 M Relay Race, giving the 4 of them 1st place.

Tired, the brothers decided to watch some of the others compete before they turn in to bed for the next and final day at the olympics. They gang saw Peach take 1st in Rhythmic Ribbon, Tails got 1st on Uneven Bars, Waluigi winning Table Tennis, and DK, Vector, Knuckles, and Silver winning at Football.

The next day, everyone returned to the Stadium, however something was off. The announcer went up on said, "Now it is time for the dream events!" As Moka and turned to Shulk and Pit asking them, "What does he mean?" "These events cannot be done in the human world." Shulk said, "Yeah so these events are held in Mario's or Sonic's world." As Mario and Luigi got ready, they were at Moo Moo Meadow. The event was Dream Equestrian. As Wario and Waluigi joined them and got on their horses, they began the move a kart filled with Yoshi Eggs avoiding danger and out running a Chain-Chomp. With no Yoshi Egg lost, their team had placed first.

As Mario went to participate in Dream Hurdles, Luigi participated in Dream Discuss. As Mario began to run jumping over hurdles, Koopa-Shells appeared to mess with the other competitors and having speed-up panels, causing Mario to run faster. As for Luigi, we spun in circles and as he threw his Discuss, he and the other competitors hopped on their discuss, riding the wind and collecting rings. Mario and Luigi had no troubles and once again placed 1st.

With all the events done, the brothers had gotten a collection of 1st, 2nd and 3rd place medals. However to everyone's surprise, Mario and Luigi had trophies for winning a collection of events. As everyone went back to the airport, they all heard a voice call-out for Mario. "Hey!" As they all turn around to see Sonic standing behind them. Sonic puts his hand out to Mario, Mario reacts by shaking his hand. "See ya around." And with that he and Tails got into the Tornado 1. The girls all begged the guys if they and their parents could join them in the jet, and to their luck, had enough room for all of them.

However being in a small spot, the guys tried to make conversation, but ended up in an argument. "What do you mean your the best?" Mario asked Shulk "Well i was able to slay a God, even though I was pretty much a human at the beginnig." Shulk replied back. "Well I've been on adventures my entire life while you done it only once." Mario said angrily to Shulk "Well I at least don't have to eat mushrooms to make me feel big and have to wake up everyday saying 'Oh God, she was kidnapped again." "At least I'm able to travel the world and not be mistaken as a Britian." The argument lasted for a while. "Geez, I wonder what made them so aggressive?" Luigi said to himself. Everyone just turns to Ageha and Tsurara. As everyone fell asleep, the girls got with the boy they like. and couldn't wait to be back at Yokai Academy.

So leave a review on how you liked it. Also I have an interesting idea for a chapter, the gang play the Kings Game -Look it up- 


	17. Brothers and The Snow Village

AN: I'm almost done with this crossover which makes me sad L. So I want to know what chapters I should do, an example would be Halloween or Christmas, or ones like the Colonel from Xenoblade is a gym teacher, another would be Luigi using a Cat Bell in class by mistake, or the gang finds a magic lamp. So leave any ideas on what you'd like to be a chapter, and if I like it, I will make it into a chapter.

It was only a month since the group had gone to London, and now they were going skiing. As everyone was wearing their ski attire, except for Shulk and Pit since they never needed one, chatted on the bus until the got to the lodge. "I've never gone skiing before." Pit said nervously. "I can teach you my little angel." Ruby said to Pit. "I don't need any visions to tell something bad is going to happen." Shulk said to the guys. "You scared aren't you? I'll protect you my Destined One." Kurumu said to Shulk while suffocating Shulk in her breasts. "You got anything to say Ness?" Luigi asked, however Ness was just hugged by Yukari. "I'm going to say nothing." Mario said to his brother before being tackled by Mizore and being kissed. Both Luigi and Moka couldn't help but laugh at what was happening.

As everyone gotten off the bus, they were greeted by a group of women in front of the lodge. "Hello everyone. We welcome you." However everyone was blasted by a cold wind. As everyone was shivering and wondering why they did that, the group noticed that Mario, Luigi, and Pit were incased in ice. "Give them a minute." Shulk said. As the three of them broke out the ice, cold and shivering, Mario asked Shulk and Ness. "W-why w-weren't y-you f-frozen?" "Ness jumped out of the way and I had a Chill Defense gem on me." Shulk said to Mario. The three that were frozen couldn't help but be a little angry, however Mario was in for a bigger surprise. "It's good to be home." Mizore said while wearing in a kimono. Everyone in the group all had the same thing go through their head, 'If this is home…' However it didn't take long because Mario felt a cold presence behind him, Tsurara. "So this is the Yuki-Ona village then?" Mario said in a nervous tone. As everyone went to go get their equipment, Tsurara had stopped Mizore and told her, "I want to hear that Mario has promised to marry you before you return back to Yokai Academy." "Yes Mother." Mizore replied back.

As everyone hit the slopes, Mario and Luigi had no problem with skiing while the other guys had major troubles and kept messing up. Of course Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby looked at this as an opportunity to get closer to the boys they like. However they too don't know how to ski or snowboard either. Shulk frustrated with his failures, left to go find any ice to run on and use the momentum to jump a far distance and fly. Ness was hungry and left so he can buy a steak. And Pit left so he could try to find a hot-spring to bathe in.

At one part the brothers decided they both should ski only with each other to see who was better. "I can't wait till we go to Sochi!" Luigi said to Mario, "Yeah. Can't wait." Mario replied back sounding depressed. "Is there something wrong Mario?" Luigi asked being concerned for his brother. "Oh nothing, just something on my mind. Anyway let's go back shall we?" As both Mario and Luigi began to walk back, they were attack by a Mammoth looking brick monster named Mammoshka. As Moka and Mizore had finally found the brothers, they saw they were in a middle of a fight. As Luigi hit it with his hammer, the monster didn't even flinch. "This one must have a strong defense!" Luigi yelled to his brother. "Luigi look! Its weak point it's on his head!" As Mario jumps on the monster's head. Causing great damage to it. The monster, angered by the attack, chased Luigi in a circle. However Luigi had pushed Mario into the air, jumping on the monster's weak spot again. The brothers began to jump on the monster until another monster appeared and gave Mammoshka a spiked helmet. It then rammed into a wall and threw a huge rock at the brothers. The brothers however were able to work together to hit the rock together back the monster and removing its helmet. As the brothers were on the verge of victory, Mammoshka began to chase the brothers and inhale them. Luigi timing was off and he was sucked into Mammoshka's trunk before being shot back at Mario. The brothers stopped to heal their wounds, however Mammoshka had thrown another rock at the brothers. They swung too early and Mario became dizzy. It was only then Mario was hit with a giant snowball doing more damage to him. Badly injured, both Mario and Luigi jumped into a canon. In a second there were 3 of each of them, as they took turns stomping on them and spinning and jumping on Mammoshka again. With enough damage done to it, a layer of it broke. It began to run away, however both brothers chased the monster. Continuing to jump on it, breaking it until it was reduced to nothing. "Wow guys you were amazing!" Moka said running out to them. "I knew you would beat it." However their victory was short lived, because they felt the mountain begin to shake. "AVALANCHE!" Mario yelled out. As everyone began to ski quickly down the mountain, Luigi fell behind the group. "Ski Luigi! Ski like your life depended on it! Which it kinda does!" Mario yelled at his brother. As they continue to ski down the mountain, they saw a cliff dead ahead. "Were going to have to jump it." With that being said, everyone flew over the cliff with no problems, however the landing could have been better.

In another part of the ski resort, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Ms. Nekonome were in a hot-spring, relaxing. "I think there's a hot-spring over here!" Pit said to Ness, however what they weren't expecting were to see the girls naked in the hot-spring. Before anyone could say anything, the brothers had crashed right next to Pit and Ness. "At least we made it out alive." Mario said to Luigi as they both got up. "Yeah, but what happened to Moka and Mizore?" Luigi asked. However their question was answered, they saw that Moka and Mizore were lost their clothes in the snow. As Moka tried to cover yourself, Mizore just said, "I don't mind you looking." As she stood next to Mario, making him panicking. However before anyone else could say anything, they heard a familiar voice yell, "For the love of Bionis and the name of Zanza, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" As everyone looked up to see Shulk hanging on to a wall of the side of a cliff. "How did you end up there?!" Luigi yelled to Shulk. "I was running and I went so fast and the next thing I know I'm stuck here!" "Shulk! You gotta jump into a pool of water! Do you see any!?" Mario yelled to Shulk. "Yes, I'm jumping down now." However the brothers didn't realized until Shulk had already jumped that the closest pool of water, was the hot-spring that the girls were in. As Shulk landed, the water wasn't deep enough. This caused him enough pain to past out and fall. As he fell, his face planted right into Kurumu's breasts. After all the commotion that was happening, Tsurara and what appeared to be a Yeti standing next to her approached the group. As Mario panicked when he saw the monster, he threw fireballs at it, only to it to been a costume. "Hello father." Mizore said to the man. In a second, Mario knew he messed up big time. Mario went to Mizore's father and tried to apologize saying that he was trying to protect everyone. He told him that he would forgive him if only he let Mizore to take him somewhere. Of course Mario agreed to do what he asked for and went with Mizore. "Mario, do you know why I brought you here?" "Does it relate to you being a Yuki-Ona?" Mario replied back. "This is a sacred place where we snow people share our feelings with the ones we love. Mario when I turn 17, I want you to be my husband." Hearing this, Mario was a bit scared, but he knew why. Yuki-Ona only become fertile when they are 17 and can have children for a couple of years before they could no longer give birth. "I know why you're telling me this, however I don't know if I can just leave my brother and stop my adventures. "I'm not asking you to give up your brother or your adventures, but when the time comes, I want you to give me your children." Mizore said back to Mario. They stood in silent for a while, however Mario had finally made up his mind. "Yes Mizore, I will marry you." With that said he kissed Mizore on the lips with no hesitation. With that they walked back to group. As they began to talk about what happened, all were in good moods and they congratulated the future husband and wife. As the bus left back to school, Tsurara had gone up to her husband and said, "I told you the plan would work."

God I took so long with this chapter, just because I was scared to type any of this. If I had this much trouble with Mario, I'm going to have a hell of a worst time with Shulk XD. So leave a review on the chapter, and if you any ideas, don't be scare to share with me your ideas.


	18. Brothers and Short Stories

AN: This chapter will be more of a compilation of funny short ideas, not the ones people are suggesting. Also just saying two things now. 1: My ideas will be chapters first :p 2: I'll probably be doing 1 chapter for each of the guys doing a fight at the end.

Brotherly Love  
As both brothers were sleeping, Mario felt something weird as he slept, As Mario woke up, he saw Mizore was laying on top of him. Mario couldn't help but panic, waking Luigi up as well. "Mizore! What are you doing in our room?!" Mario asked Mizore in a scared tone. "Isn't it obvious? I came to have sex with you." She replied back. "But we shouldn't…" but before Mario finished his sentence, Mizore kissed Mario on the lips with passion. "Luigi is here though! I know he wouldn't want to see us have sex!" Mario said to Mizore. "Actually I wouldn't mind watching." Luigi replied back to his brother. Hearing this, Mario kicked his brother out the room in rage of what he heard. "So does that mean we're going to have sex now?" Mizore asked Mario. Tired, he just went back to bed with Mizore sleeping right next to him.

The 4th Wall Mail-back  
As the guys were rummaging trough their mails, both hand-written and electronic, the girls couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "Man, more hate-mail." Mario said to Luigi "Geez, however this is really hates us." Luigi said as he look at the mail. "At least you guys are lucky. Those people just have some issue or like other games. While with me, the memes never end." Shulk said to the brothers as he began to count. "I'm really feeling it. I'm really dealing it. I'm really stealing it. I'm really dealing it. I'm really sealing it. I'm really reeling it. I'm really concealing it. I'm really revealing it. I'm really wheeling it." As Shulk put his fingers down. "What's worse is people only remember because of that and not my game I'm from." Shulk said in a depressed tone. "Hey don't worry. It was because of smash that people tried to play your game." Luigi replied back to Shulk. "Why do I keep getting these?!" Pit yelled in frustration "I keep getting pictures of me either with Palutena, Viridi, or Phosphara." "At least it's not as bad as Ness. Everyone is calling him a psycho because he beat up dog on the beginning of his adventure." Luigi spoke on Ness' behalf.

Worst Fears  
Everyone in school were forced to attend a class that help makes students conquer their fears. As the girls went up first, the guys saw some interesting things. With Moka it was being pushed into a pool of water. With Yukari and Ruby it was being burned at the stake. For Mizore and Kurumu it was the boys they loved left them forever. With the girls done, the guys were up next. As Shulk went up first, everyone saw what he feared the most. As Shulk stood almost naked only wearing shorts in a snowstorm, a dragon flew in behind Shulk and began to chase him and he could not fight because he lacked the equipment. With Pit next, they saw what he feared the most, being in a closed room with giant floating skulls. As ominous music began to play, Pit couldn't cause harm to the monster and was killed in 1 hit. With Luigi next, they saw that Luigi was in what appeared to be in a mansion. As he roamed around, he was attacked by swarms of ghosts, unable to fight back. With ness, they saw him roam around in an area unknown to them, only to see a golden statue that contained all of Ness' fears. Unlike when he actually beaten his nightmares, he failed and passed out. However the one that shocked everyone the most was Mario's fear. As Mario entered a Mansion, he entered a room to his left. It was an ordinary room, there was nothing that seemed out-of-place except a Piano. As Mario walked up to the Piano, it lunged toward him revealing it had teeth. Seeing this everyone developed a new fear because of Mario

Music Battle  
As everyone was hanging out trying to pass through the day, Mario couldn't help but hum the Super Mario Bros Ground Theme to past time. "That's a nice song. Where did you hear it?" Moka asked Mario. "Oh that song? We heard it in our first adventure. Isn't that right Luigi?" Mario said while nudging to his brother. "Yup. Nothing can beat the classics." Luigi responded back. "I would disagree. I mean, have you listen to my games soundtrack?!" Pit said to the brothers. "Guys you're both wrong, it would be mine's that is the best." Shulk said to the 3. Ness just stood silent not wanting to get involved in the fight. "I beg to differ, Monado boy." Hearing that, Shulk punched Mario and said, "I could play any song in front of the school and win like nothing." Luigi just face-palmed because he knew where this was going. "How about this then. Tomorrow the 3 of us will choose 1 song from our game and play it in front of the school and they decide who wins." Pit said to the 2 who were fighting. "Fine!" they both yelled at each other. The 3 of them left leaving Ness and Luigi with the girls. The next day, word had spread fast on what the 3 were doing and they acquired help from different people to help play the music they were going to perform. As everyone gathered in the auditorium, the 3 of them were glaring each other with the group of people that wanted to help them. As Pit went first, he pulled out a Spanish Guitar, he began to play Dark Pit's theme. Pit easily won most of the girls' attention. As Mario went up next, he gathered his group and began to play, In the Finale. With that song, he won a good decent amount of the guys' votes. Angered, Shulk along with his group began to play, The God-Slaying Sword. Anyone who didn't side with Pit or Mario sided with Shulk. As Shulk finished playing his chosen song, it came time to vote. Oddly enough, it was a tie between the 3 of them. As the audience began to fight with one another to decide who won, Mario just sighed and said, "Looks like we'll have to settle it back at the Smash Mansion." Both Shulk and Pit nodded their head in agreement.

Best Friend Day  
Similar to Parent Day, students were allowed to have their closest friend visit them. This time the boys had someone to visit them, the girls didn't. As the girls this time talked with each other in class waiting for the boys. They saw they were all laughing and standing next to people they didn't knew. "Guys this is the Yoshi who decided to help me on my journey and became my closest friend." Mario said to the girls as he pointed to the green dinosaur. "The boy standing next to Ness is Lucas, who has similar powers like Ness." Luigi said as the boy named Lucas waved to the girls. "As Pit entered the room riding in a mech suit, he said "This is a Cherubot, my best-friend." As a red-head boy ran into the room, he yelled, "Now it's Reyn time!" As everyone just stared at the red-head, Shulk walked in behind him and said, "That's Reyn. My best-friend, and he believes brawn is better than brain." As the guys showed their friends around the school, how they met each other and what they gone through as friends, sadly the day ended and they have to go back. "Hey, tell Dunban and the others that I'm fine and that I'll visit them as soon as I can" Shulk said to Reyn. "It was nice seeing you buddy, here take this." Mario said as he handed Yoshi a fruit. Ness and Lucas just shook hands. "I'm sorry Cherubot! This hurts me more than this hurts you!" As Pit got of the Cherubot and destroyed it while shedding a few tears.

Never Cook For The Guys  
As the boys were just sitting in class they were approached by the girls. "Here, we made you all food." Moka said to the guys. This caused the other boys become jealous as the girls gave food to the boy they liked. "This is really good! Where did you get the mushrooms?" Mario asked to Mizore. "Oh, since we knew you guys like mushrooms, Mizore took a purple mushroom she found in your backpack." Moka replied back. "Purple mushroom!" both brothers yelled before Mario passed out. "That was a poison mushroom, but sometimes we needed to use it on our journeys." Luigi said before passing out. Ruby gave Pit some curry. As Pit ate it in a just a few bites, he began to shoot fire out of his mouth. "It's too spicy!" he yelled while looking for some water. Ness consumed the Steak Yukari made for him. "I made sure to add extra frog-legs." Yukari said to Ness. Hearing this, Ness became sick and ran out of the room because he never really liked the idea of eating frogs. As Shulk ate the soup Kurumu made for him, she said to him "Your friend Reyn gave me some ether and it's in the soup." "Dammit Reyn! You know that's not how Homs get ether into our bodies! I feel light-headed." Shulk said before he passed out. All the girls were panicking at what they done.

So another chapter done, another comes tomorrow. Also saying this now, 2 chapters on Fire Emblem Awakening and that there will probably be a chapter were the girls go with the boy they like to their world. And of course leave a review and any ideas and I see you'll then.


	19. Brothers and a Fight

AN: I gotta stop making promises because I am changing the way a few later mentioned chapter will be written, however I will still write them. With that said, here comes the fight that some of you have been waiting for.

A few weeks had passed by, nothing out of the ordinary had happened in a long time, except for the fact that the girls wouldn't leave the guys alone. They however were able to escape the girls' grasped and relax for a while. 'I wonder how everyone is back home?' they all thought. However without any warning, everyone but Shulk were captured by a group of students. Seeing this, Shulk hid until they left to go tell the girls what happened to the others. "Guys! The others were kidnapped!" "Who!?" the girls said simultaneously. "They were all wearing black uniforms." In a minute they knew who had done it, the Police Comitee.

The 4 of them were in a room, they were trying to figure out were they were when suddenly an unknown voice spoke to them. "You 5 have been gathered here to prove whether you are a human or not." However the voice saw that one person was missing. In a minute, a swarm of members of the Police Comitee left to go and bring back Shulk. As the 4 were being question or totured, Pit was able to prove himself as an angel letting him go free. However the brothers and Ness had a harder time, they couldn't transform and for the brothers, they were saw using items to get their powers. Of course Ness refused to talk, however no matter what they could've done, they were accused of being humans and were to be killed in front of the entire school. "Attention students, we have found 3 humans here at Yokai, gather to see the deaths of these humans!"

As everyone gathered in front of the school, Mario, Luigi, and Ness were tied to stakes and were about to be burned. As Mario was being burnt first, Luigi cried out, "Mario!" However to their surpise, ice had stopped the fire from hurting Mario. Suddenly a voice called out from the sky and said, "Let them go now!" as Pit, Kurumu, and Ruby flew in. "They might be human, however they are stronger than any I've seen." Moka said as she was running up to the stage. "That's right, I am but a Hom which is pratically a human, but I have slain many monsters, robots, and a God!" Shulk said as he ran up to cut the guys free. As fights began to break out, the school was witnessing the power of everyone, both the Police Comitee and the group of friends.

Shulk had seen a devastating vision that would happen to Kurumu, and none of his Monado Arts could change the future. Determined to save the lives of anyone, he yelled, "I have to change the future!" before delivering a nasty blow to one of Kuyou's lacky, getting their atention and knocking out Shulk. Seeing Shulk pass out, Kurumu defeats the monster in 1 attack. As Pit flew, he knew he would need heavy fire power. With that, a box appeared next to him and as he kicked it open, he said, "Equipped! Three Sacred Treasures." He was know wearing armor and had a bow in his hand that fired insanely fast. As Mario and Luigi were being surrounded by a huge group of monsters, a floating pillow came out of nowhere and said, "Luigi! You must use your dream powers if you want to stand a chance!" And with that the pillow gave Luigi a new ability. As he was surrounded by a green aura, Luigi jumped into Mario. In a second, Mario became twice as strong and was able to summon multiple a swarm of Luigi to fight back. Ness was using a variety of attacks at his disposble in order to protect Yukari. As each Police Comitee member fell one by one, Huyou was enraged and had transformed into his monster form. As everyone tried to confront them, he was too strong for them and they began to fall.

While Shulk was unconcious, he was in what looked like space. "Why am I here again?" Shulk asked. "Shulk, it is time to unleash your true strength." said a voice who couldn't be found. "Alvis! Is that you?" Shulk called out to the voice. "You chosen to not become a God, however that power still lies within you. Remember Shulk, the Monado bends to your will." With that staement siad, Shulk woke up to see everyone was about to be killed by Kuyou. As he got up, he used Monado Shiled to protect everyone. Seeing this, Kuyou turned to Shulk and attacked him, however Shulk had taken no damage. "What the hell!" Kuyou yelled out. He now dashed towards Shulk but bounced of him. Shulk began to float in the air and he changed to what Zanza looked liked when he was reborn. "I am Shulk, Meyneth, and Zanza. I wield their power but I am still but a Homs." Shulk said before healing everyone. When everyone woke up, they saw Shulk dueling with Kuyou with 2 swords in his hand. It didn't take long for the God to take down Kuyou. Shulk had returned back to his normal state and so did the Monado. "What was that!?" Mario yelled at Shulk. "I have the power of Meyneth and Zanza in me. When I want to, I can use their power as you just saw." As the entire schoold surrounded the guys saying that they were awesome and that no way they could be human if they could of done all of those crazy moves.

I know don't say it, this chapter isn't the best. Honestly I wanted to skip it, however I do have to follow the story a bit. Also I want to apologize because this chapter is only good if you know the games I was talking about and what kind of attacks there are in it. That being said, I will make it up to you who disliked this chapter in the next one.


	20. Brothers and a Tactician

AN: For this chapter, I am using a character that lord of the land of fire created. Their stories are really great so check them out -after mines- Also just saying this as well, I looked on the internet and I have a character that no one has made so I'll take credit for that one. I will mention who created who at the end, not here because spoilers. :p

Things had returned to normal, of course seeing how they could fight, everyone was surrounded by admirers. However the school decided to give the students a month of to fix the repairs that were made during the fight. The guys stood in front of the tunnel waiting for the bus. A few days ago, they had gotten a letter that read, "If you are willing to help a friend, meet in front of the tunnel in a few days. With that everyone waited for the person who wrote the guys that letter. "I'm glad you all came." said a voice wearing a robe. Seeing the figure walk towards them, the guys simultaneously except for Ness all yell his name. "Robin!" "It's good to see you five are doing ok." he replied back. "How did you even get here!?" Luigi asked Robin. "Simple. I just used the Outrealm gate and here I am." "Why are you here?" Mario asked Robin. "There has been news that there is someone creating Risen for their army, and most of my army had left after we defeated Grima." "So what you're saying is that you want all of us to help you defeat someone before he can created an army that would cause another war?" Shulk asked Robin. With that Robin and the group followed Robin through the tunnel.

After a few minutes, they had finally reached Ylisse. As everyone walked around and explored Ylisse, they had reached a castle. "Hello Chrom." Robin said to what look liked the ruler of Ylisse. "Hello Robin, it is good to see you back. Are these the people you mentioned?" Chrom asked Robin while pointing at the gang, with Robin's response being a nod. "Oh look, it's Chrom! The guy who didn't make into Smash!" Pit yelled out causing Chrom to become a bit angry. As Robin and Chrom began to talk, a blue-hair girl had walked in. "Hi Lucina." The guys said except for Ness once again. "Hello everyone, it is good to see you when we aren't fighting." Lucina said to them. However they were once interrupted by another blue-hair girl yeling "Father!" before hugging Robin. "Will you leave father alone? He's busy." a blue-hair boy said as he walked into the room. "Hey who's that?" Moka asked Luigi "That is my son from the future, Luke." Lucina replied to the girls comment. Suddenly every girl had the same thought go through their head, 'We can find out about our children here?' with the guys reacting 'Oh no.'

As they left toward where it was rumored the man was creating his risen army, Robin was talking to the group. "Alright, to hurt Risen, you must use weapons in this world. So Mario will be a Fighter, Luigi will be a Villager, Ness will be a Mage, Shulk will be a Tactician, and Pit will be a Hero. As for the girls, Moka will be a Pegasus Rider, Kurumu will be a Wyvern Rider , Yukari will be a Sage, Mizore wil be a Bride , and Ruby will be a Dark Mage." As everyone was given their classes, clothes and weapons. "Why did you make me a Villager?! We aren't going to stay long so I won't become strong at all!" Luigi yelled at Robin "Yeah and why did you make Mizore a bride?! How did you know?!" Mario also yelling at Robin. "Well for you Luigi, enemies go for the weaker links, however I will have you protected and healed if they are to get you. As for you Mario, Pit told me."

As the group traveled they passed through what seemed a village on the mountain. "I wouldn't mind chilling out here." Mizore said As they walked through, they saw bandits attacking a village. "You guys ok helping out these village folk?" Robin asked the group. They all nodded their heads as their response. "Now before we start, remember that i will be telling you what to do. We can not have anyone roam around freely, this is coming from a former war tactician." Robin said to the group. Everyone didn't like the idea being split from one another, however it was best that they listen to Robin. As Robin had it so the brothers were together, Mizore was forced to go inspect the village to check on the villagers. As the battle went on, Mizore had went to spy on Mario fighting. However to her surprise, she was being watched by someone. It was a boy with purple hair and had a lollipop in his mouth. Seeing that he was caught he ran away. As the bandits were defeated, Mizore was approached by the same boy again. It didn't take long for everyone to figure out that was a future child. "Hello mother and father." the boy said "Mizo." Mizore responds back. As the boy now walked up to them and gave them a hug. "Before you say anything, you must be engaged for your future child to appear." Mario said to the other girls, causing the girls to become upset.

As the group continue to walk forward with Mizo joining them as an assasin, walked into a forest-like place filled with mushrooms. "Hey Luigi, after this we should go back home for a while." Mario said to his brother. "I wouldn't mind visiting Reyn and the others." Shulk said. "Well the author..." but before he could finish his sentence he was tackled by Mario, Luigi, and Shulk "Do not break that certain wall for the 4th or 5th time!" Mario said to Pit. The girls couldn't help but laugh at the scene. However there was Risen invading the forest. "We must be close." Robin said. With that everyone drew their weapons and begun to fight. This time however, Mario was isolated from the group to fight weaker Risen and had Vulanaries in case he needed it. However Mario heard what seemed a girl grunting and said, " I wished I could jump as high as Dad." Mario walked up to the girl to see she was wearing his traditional look, had brown hair, and wanted to grab a mushroom of a tree. "Here let me help." Mario said to the girl. In a second, he easily jumped to where the mushroom was. "Here you go little girl." Mario said to the woman, "I have a name you know!" she replied back as she stuck out her tongue. "And what might that be?" Mario asked the girl. "My name is Marie." Marie replied back to Mario. Mario just hugged the girl and she hugged back. As the battle drew to a close, the gang had met with yet another future child. The other girls couldn't help but be a little angry at what they saw.

Traveling so far, they had finally reached the hideout of the Risen leader. Once again going into battle, Marie had decided to also join them for the time being as she was a Trickster. This time Mario and Mizore were actually fighting together with the siblings also fighting together. With Luigi being the bait, it didn't take long for all the risen to come for him. However with the help of his allies, they easily protected and kill any Risen that went for Luigi. Having his army destroyed, the leader was taken back to Ylisse and put in custody. "I can't thank you enough for your help. Here take this." Robin said to the group before handing all passes. "These will let you to travel any Outrealm that the passes have access to, including back to Yokai Academy and your other homes." With that everyone waved good-bye to Robin, and to the future children they met on this journey.

So those who played FEA knows what's coming next chapter. Also for the children thing, should I do opposite gender of each character - lord of the land of fire characters- being Moka: Cappuccino , Yukari: Yukki, Kurumu: Kumaru, and Ruby: Diamond, the opposit gender of the guys like with Mario, or a new one all together. Leave a review or PM and I see you all then.


	21. Brothers and Relaxation

AN: Forgot to say last chapter Luke was my character, also I need help for naming the other children because with Mario it would be Marie or Maria, but I got nothing for the other guys. Also if anyone makes a She-Hulk joke, I will use a time machine and delete this story or something.

After leaving Ylisse, the group had finally reached the Outrealm gates. "Hey guys, remeber the stories Robin told us when he was in the Outrealms?" Mario said to the guys. The guys all knew what Mario was thinking and they all agreed that they should have fun in the Outrealms before going home.

As the group walked through the Outrealms, they ended up to what seemed hot-springs in a mountain. "Hello. Do you have any reservations?" a blue-haired girl asked the group. They just show them the passes that Robin have given them. "I still need 10,000 gold please." the woman said while holding out her hand. The guys looked at Shulk, he knew he had the most gold in the group so he handed her the money.

As everyone walked into the changing rooms, Mario said to Luigi, "I bet you 99,999,999,999,999 Mushroom coins that the girls are going to try something." "You made that joke already! That's only 99 Beanbean coins!" As the guys left one-by-one, Mario was the last one to leave. He knew that Mizore is hiding and that he would have to except whatever came to him. When he exited, a naked Mizore stood before him. Seeing this, he just sighs and enters a hot-spring with Mizore. Everyone had a fun time including Pit who constantly yelled, "Hot-springs!" The guys even had a water fight and the girls except for Moka tried to seduce the boys. With everyone tired, they all looked for a place to sleep for the night. "Hey Luigi, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mario asked his brother. Luigi's response was a nod.

As the group walked through the Outrealm Gate again, they were now back in the Mushroom Kingdom. The group continued to walk for a while until they had reached a Mansion. Luigi pulled out a key and open the front gate. The girls were surprised to know that Luigi owned a Mansion. As the group entered the mansion, they were greeted by a small scientist wearing weird glasses. "Luigi! I need your help for an important experiment! I need you to buy me milk!" "Why do I have to buy it?! I saved us from ghosts twice! I'm not some sort of lackey." Luigi yelled back at the scientist. As everyone choosed a room, every girl except for Moka once again snuck into the boys rooms. As everyone got up, Shulk asked the brothers, "Can I visit the colony before we go back?" The brothers agreed that it would be fair. Ness nor Pit wanted to go home because they both knew trouble were to brew if they did.

As everyone walked through the Outrealms, they ended up to what seemed a small town. "Oi everyone! Shulk's back!" as Reyn ran up to him and rapped his arm on his neck. "Riki happy to see Shulk!" "It's been a while Shulk. It seems you made quite a number of friends." Dunban said while looking at the groups direction. "Oi angel! Get over here, when I'm done with you, you'll be finished!" As Reyn began to chase Pit around the colony. As the group chatted with everyone, they began to explore the Bionis because the Outrealms brought them to when the Bionis and Mechonis exsisted. The girls saw the beauty from Tephra Cave, to the peaceful plains of Gaur Plains, to the breathe taking night-fall of Satorl Marsh. With enough sight seeing, eveyone decided it was time to go back to Yokai Academy, and they were all ready for anything that happens.

Well tomorrow will be the end and then extras. I have two stories I will make, however it will take time with one of them. However with that said, I'll see you all then.


	22. Brothers and Lemons

AN: So the time has come to make lemonade. - pun intended- After this will be an epilogue chapter then any extras that are my ideas/others these next 2 chapters aren't going to be long, just full of fan service

Mario P.O.V. 

A few months had passed and Mizore was now going to turn 17, with that he knew what he would expect. As the wedding ceremony had begun, all of their friends attended, Luigi being his best-man. As the both promised each other to love one another as long as they live, they had kissed. As both Mario and Mizore walked inside her home, they were greeted by Tsurara. As Mizore went upstairs and got ready, Tsurara talked to Mario saying, "I want you to give Mizore as many children and to promise to always make her happy." "I will." Mario said back as he bowed down to Tsurara before going upstairs. When he entered Mizore's room, he saw a naked Mizore. He tensed up however he knew the time had come for them to have sex. As they both went under the sheets, Mizore went to work to exciting Mario a bit more. She began to kiss him passionately all over his body. As he began to moan, she knew what she was doing was working. However Mario knew Mizore wanted the same feeling and began licking her chest. She too let out a moan telling Mario she was enjoying it. Both were now ready as Mario entered Mizore, first slow then going faster and faster until he had released his essence into Mizore. Feeling it go through her, Mizore let out one final moan before they both finally stopped and went to sleep. A week had passed before Mizore had finally learned she was pregnant.

Shulk P.O.V.

Surprisingly, not long after Mario and Mizore's marriage, Shulk and Kurumu were also getting married, at 17 no less. As everyone gathered for the ceremony, Pit was Shulk's best man and as they gave their vows to one another, they were declared husband and wife. As they both rode in a jet to a fancy hotel, Shulk carried Kurumu into their room and threw her on the bed. As Kurumu wore a variety of clothes to arouse Shulk, he too had to please her by licking her in spots she liked, an example being behind her ear. Shulk was feeling it -YES IT'S NECCESSARY!- and decided to enter Kurumu. As Shulk went faster, Kurumu began to moan louder and louder until he finally released into Kurumu, sending them one last moan before going to bed.

Luigi P.O.V.

Even though Luigi and Moka would never think of this, they were both forced to be wed and have sex even though normally they would wait till they were 21. However they case was that vampires were to be married befoe the age of 17, leaving Luigi in a similiar situation as Mario. However they both loved each other very much and decided to go through with it. As Mario was now Luigi's best man, both Moka and Luigi knew there marriage would be the strongest a marriage could become. As Luigi and Moka went to their room, Luigi was already arroused and Moka loved Luigi since the first time they met and couldn't wait any longer. Luigi had now entered Moka and in just a few minutes, released his essence into Moka.

Ness P.O.V. 

Unlike with the others, Yukari's parents did not allow them to do anything in bed until they were both 21. But when the time came, a wedding was held and as everyone gathered, Shulk being Ness' best man, Ness and Yukari had now became husband and wife. With Luigi's permission, Moka joined Ness and Yukari in bed to satisfy the witch and her dream. As both Ness and Moka played around with Yukari, Ness finally released himself inside Yukari. With that Moka left the room and went back home to Luigi's Mansion

Pit P.O.V. 

With Pit being ageless and Ruby already being 18, they had their wedding around the same time as Mario's and Shulk's. Pit's wedding with Ruby was held in Skyworld and to verify their marriage was the goddess Aphrodite. With Ness being Pit's best man, the ceremony had ended and the two lovers entered a hot-spring. As Ruby began to calm Pit's body, Pit was also pleasing Ruby and all of her weird needs. They were in there for quite a while, however like the other men, Pit had done the same to Ruby.

With everyone married, all the females were pregnant and couldn't wait for their chidren to be born.

Welp! This is done! I thank you who read this far into my story. I still have a few more chapters, including ones that belong to you, the readers that suggested them to me. Also I have 2 more stories, 1 undergoing now and 1 that I need help with. The first is Xenoblade/ Rosario Vampire crossover with a few things changed to Shulk. The second story will be based of this story, being that the children all go to Yokai. Of corse I need help developing their names, looks, and personalities. With that all said, I hope you all can help me with my stories and I thank you for the support.


	23. Brothers and a Ending

AN: So not much else to say but the fact that I will accept ideas for chapters/children story and that if you'd liked this story, then read my other one that I started on. Also character names in this chapter comes from lord of the land of fire or PikminFan24.

A few years had passed after the all the weddings were held, and everyone lived a happy life. Mario and Mizore gave birth to twins, a girl named Marie who acted more like her father, and Mizo who acted more like his mother. In addition, it was found out that Marie didn't have the limit all snow women had when it came for birth and that Mizo would probably be wed with a snow girl of his choosing.

Luigi and Moka also gave birth to twins. They had a boy named Cappuccino and a girl named Louise, both of which disliked to fight and were nice to their sibling. However both did know how to fight and they would visit their uncle whenver Mario and Luigi had business to attend to.

Shulk and Kurumu gave birth to a girl and they named her Shirley. While Shulk tried to teach her the sword and mechanics, Kurumu was busy telling her how to win over the hearts of boys.

Pit and Ruby had a daughter named Valerie. They were both shocked to learn that she had angel wings, but could also do sorcery. Pit thought her how to fly while Ruby taught her how to use magic.

Ness and Yukari gave birth to a girl and named her Iris. She was gifted with her father's powers, PSI, while she got her mother's intellect and became very smart and was able to skip many classes.

This is just an ending chapter so it was supposed to be short. Extra chapters length will vairy depending on what the chapter is. With that this is technically the end, however I do have another story that you guys can check out.


	24. Brothers and Halloween

AN: Although this is just extra chapters that were made from you guys ideas, I already started on a new story so check it out. That being said this chapter was suggested by Pikminfan24

Surprisingly enough, when Halloween came, the students were allowed to visit any world they wanted for Halloween. That being said, everyone felt they could visit the Mushroom Kingdom with no worry of any misfortunate events occuring while over there. The brothers decided to invite their friends back home to a party in Luigi's Mansion.

As everyone waited for the bus to arrive, everyone took a look at the others' costumes. Moka wore a pop-star outfit, Yukari and Ruby wearing a witch costume, Mizore wearing a Maid outfit, and Kurumu wearing a school girl outfit. As for the guys, Mario wore an outfit that had red and blue stripes with white stars, Luigi wore a green and black outfit, Pit just looked like himself but with different colors, Ness changing his clothes and hair to look like Lucas, and Shulk for some reason wasn't wearing clothes. Every girl had asked the guys "What is your costume?" "Well I'm Mr. L, an alter ego of..." but before Luigi could finish, Mario covered his, "That universe and our universe are two seperate universes!" "I'm the evil version of myself, Pitoo." Pit said. "I'm pretty sure he would fight you just for calling him that." "At least I wearing a costume! Shulk is pratically naked!" "For your information I wore this in the Smash Mansion, besides look at Mario! He looks like the U.S. flag!" This made the guys began to fight with one another before the bus finally came for them.

As everyone arrived back to the Mushroom Kingdom and went to Luigi's Mansion, there were people already waiting. Peach and Daisy just swapped clothes for costumes with the same being with the toads, as for Wario and Waluigi, they dressed up as Mario and Luigi. However the one that got everyone was Yoshi. He had paint himself with orange paint all over his body. "Um Yoshi, you do know that really doesn't count a costume." Mario said to the Yoshi. Yoshi just walked up to Mario and shot fireballs at him. "I guess Charmander used flame-thrower." Pit said causing everyone but Mario to laugh.

Everyone walked in an was having a fun time. However when they began to play truth or dare is when things began to get very interesting. As the game started, the bottle had landed on Shulk and he choosed dare. Mario had to give the dare and a wide smile grew on his face, " I dare you..." as he whispered into Shulk's ear, Shulk became disqusted at what Mario said but he wouldn't back out. Shulk grabbed Kurumu's hand and took her into another room. When they returned, Kurumu had a wide smile on her face. "Now I gotta get you back." For the next turn, the battle had landed on Mizore and she too also choosed dare. Shulk seeing his orpunity and whispered into Mizore's ears the dare. In a brief second, she quickly took Mario's hand into another room and was gone for a while. With the game continuing on, the bottle landed on Luigi. Seeing what had happened, Luigi wanted to play safe and choosed truth. He was asked who he liked. Luigi couldn't say the words and just pointed at Moka. With the next turn in play, the bottle landed on Ness. Ness hold up two fingers to show he was going to choose dare. Luigi being the kind one, dared Ness to speak to Yukari in full sentences for the rest of the day. Ness was dissapointed at what he had to do, but he did the dare and for the first time, they had heard him speak.

The party lasted for hours with embarrasing truths and daring dares. After the party was over, everyone went back home, the group going back to Yokai Academy with buckets of Mushroom flavored sweets.

So this is the first of the many extras. So make sure to leave any ideas and be sure to check any other stories I make. Until then, this is TheUrbanLegend signing out.


End file.
